Let's make this thing last
by escapethemadness
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend their summer together. full of fluff and love. rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt rolled over in his bed to face his boyfriend, he woke up before him almost every morning and he loved to stare at the beautiful curly haired form before him. They were one week into the summer and Kurt was thinking about the events of the past week.

"_Baby, I have to tell you something." Blaine said as he walked up to Kurt before Glee club that Friday that school got out. He seemed distraught and Kurt knew something was wrong._

"_Blaine, are you ok?" Kurt asked with only a slight nod from his shorter boyfriend, Blaine was staring at his feet. "Baby, you need to tell me what's wrong." Kurt reached out to tilt Blaine's chin so that he could look into Blaine's Beautiful hazel eyes. _

"_It's just that I am going to really miss you." Blaine said softly and Kurt is sure that Blaine saw the confusion pass his eyes before he continued. "My family is going on a trip to Denmark this summer… all summer. And I have to go because they won't let me stay at the house by myself. They said something about me being too irresponsible with my gay boyfriend if we are alone…" Kurt broke into a wide smile at Blaine's rambling. "Um Kurt, I'm not trying to seem rude here, but I just told you that we won't be seeing each other all summer, and you are over here smiling. I'm confused"_

_Kurt's smile beamed even wider at his self-conscious boyfriend. He wound an arm around to the small of his boyfriends back, kissed him lightly on the lips and said, "Blaine if we don't hurry, we are going to be late to glee club. I will explain later." And they rushed off to glee club._

Kurt smiled as he thought about the conversation that he and Blaine had on their way back to his house after glee club that day.

"_Explain you crazy boy!" Blaine exclaimed breaking through the silence of the car as the was driving them home._

"_Yes, well I am your crazy boy." Kurt cooed with loving eyes at his boyfriend. Kurt had been overly happy all during glee club and he could tell that Blaine was starting to get aggravated. Blaine smiled softly at the comment, but is quickly changed back to a mask of confusion. "Calm down baby! This summer is going to be perfect. Now since today is the last day of school and I am assuming that your parents will be leaving within the next week, we need to work fast." Blaine was getting more and more confused the farther Kurt got into his little speech. "Ok so wipe that cute little confused look off of your face because this is all about to make complete sense. My dad and I were talking about you last night. I was asking him if you were going to be able to spend the night at all this summer because you live two hours away and of course I didn't want you driving back by yourself at night. He thought about it for a little bit and he said that I made a good point and Carole said that she would love to have you stay over. The only rule is that you had to sleep on a blow up mattress on the floor, and that the door had to stay open. I don't see how they wouldn't say yes to all summer!" Kurt was looking directly at Blaine's face waiting to see his reaction when all of a sudden Blaine launched himself at Kurt and kissed him hard._

"_BLAINE! KEEP YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEEL AND YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD YOU CRAZY BOY!" Kurt yelled before he realized that they were sitting in his driveway._

"_Yes, but I am your crazy boy." Blaine said mimicking his and Kurt's conversation from earlier._

_This is going to be a fantastic summer _Kurt thought to himself as Blaine began to stir beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning love," Blaine cooed as he pulled Kurt closer to snuggle. "Did you sleep well? How long have you been awake?" he was rubbing small circles into Kurt's back

"Morning baby, I slept wonderful wrapped in your arms." He cooed back, "I haven't been awake that long maybe ten minutes." Kurt glanced over at the clock and it read 9:36. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully," Blaine responded and kissed Kurt lightly on the cheek. "Hey I should probably move back to the floor now. Your dad will probably be waking soon." Kurt's arms tightened around Blaine as he tried to pull away. "Baby I don't want your dad to walk in and see me laying in bed with you. Then what will he do? He might not let us go on our little vacation today"

"Fine," Kurt huffed out and reluctantly let go. Blaine quickly scrambled onto the blow up mattress and looked up into Kurt's ice blue eyes. "I'm so lonely up here by myself, my bed feels so empty without you." Kurt's eyes pleaded with Blaine until they heard a short knock on the door. The door slowly pushed open and Burt peered in noting that the boys were in separate beds before walking farther into Kurt's room.

"Good morning boys, Carole and I are about to head out to the store, she left breakfast on the table if you boys are hungry, we should be back before you guys leave." Burt said waiting for a response.

"Thanks dad, we will be up in a minute. We are just going to get dressed." Kurt responded to his father and moved to get out of bed. Blaine noticed that Burt paused looked over at him, then back to Kurt. "Yes dad, is there something you forgot to say?" Kurt huffed; he was always slightly grumpy in the morning.

"Um Blaine, could you please change in the bathroom." Burt said looking anywhere other than the boys in the room.

"No problem Mr. Hummel." Blaine responded, always his usual dapper self.

"Blaine, I have said it once and I will say it again, please call me Burt." He looked over at Blaine and he gave a short nod before getting up and moving into the bathroom to change.

Once Blaine was dressed properly he opened the bathroom door and peered out to see if Kurt was dressed. Kurt was standing in his huge walking closet wearing tight white skinny jeans, black shoes and no shirt. He had a pink v-neck in one hand and a black button down in the other.

"Wear the black one, I love it on you." Blaine said softly as he walked into the closet next to Kurt. He reached out and grabbed both shirts from the taller boy; he placed the pink v-neck back on its hanger and motioned for Kurt to step closer to him. He walked around Kurt slipping the shirt onto each arm slowly until he came back to his front. He reached down to the bottom button and started buttoning up the shirt, his fingers brushing Kurt's pale porcelain skin ever so slightly. He left a couple of the top buttons open and leaned forward to kiss the exposed skin slightly before he kissed Kurt on his lips. "Perfect." He whispered before he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the closet.

"I just need to grab a scarf, roll up my sleeves and then we can go grab breakfast." Kurt said a bit breathlessly. Blaine watched as his boyfriend rolled his sleeves to his elbows exposing the soft skin of his arms and walked over to his dresser. Kurt was slightly muscular and his shirt clung to his muscles in all the right places. He pulled out a white and black plaid scarf and raised an eye brow at Blaine. Blaine nodded at Kurt slightly and walked over to drape in delicately around Kurt's neck. "I love it when you dress me," Kurt whispered looking up at Blaine. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine smiled, kissed Kurt Passionately on the lips for a long minute. He pulled away and both of them were breathless. Kurt's eyes were closed so he grabbed his hand and led him upstairs so they could grab so breakfast.

When they reached the top of the stairs, fingers still intertwined they heard strange noises coming from the kitchen. They slowly walked into the kitchen and saw Finn and Rachel Making out on top of the table.

"God Finn! You knew me and Blaine were still in the house, the least you could do is go to your room! And get off the damn table, I have to eat there!" Kurt screamed as Rachel and Finn Pulled apart. He buried his head into Blaine's chest and the couple scrambled off of the table and out of the room. Kurt groaned "I am never going to be able to look at that table ever again!"

"Well, you know I might be able to fix that." Blaine said with a suggestive smirk. He pushed Kurt up against the table and kissed him hard. Kurt was a little surprised by the forcefulness of Blaine's kiss, but when Blaine snaked his arms around to Kurt's back he melted under Blaine's touch. Blaine slid his tongue out to glide along Kurt's bottom lip begging for entrance. Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine slid his tongue in, their tongues battling for dominance. They got interrupted by a loud growl that sounded from Blaine's belly.

"one, I will definitely not look at the table and picture Rachel and Finn anymore, and two you seem a bit hungry, let's go eat." Kurt said a bit flustered after their heated kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys finished eating their breakfast and went back up to Kurt's room to make sure they had everything packed for their trip.

"I can't believe your dad is letting you come with me to my family's house in the country for a whole week! I called my grandmother last night to remind her again that we will be their around three, she said she can't wait!" Blaine murmured excitedly.

"Sounds inviting, Baby do you have everything packed? Do you have your swim trunks?" Kurt asked going through his mental checklist making sure he had everything.

"Yes love, I have everything packed, trust me." Blaine purred into Kurt's ear pulling him down onto the bed. They were set to leave in an hour and Kurt's parents were still not back. They had a little time to spare. Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss that soon became heated and he rolled himself on top of Kurt his legs straddling his slender waist. He bit down on Kurt's bottom lip and tugged slightly and Kurt let out a soft moan. Just then Finn busted through the door.

"Kurt have you packed yet, Rachel wants to watch …ahhhh!" Finn screamed as he noticed the position the couple was in. Kurt busted out laughing and said…

"Ha-ha! That's what you get Finn! I have told you to knock a million time's plus this is payback for this morning!" he yelled this as Finn ran down the hallway back to Rachel muttering something about telling Rachel that he had packed it. "Wait packed what?" Kurt asked Blaine confused as to what Finn was talking about.

"He was saying something about Rachel wanting to watch something, before he so rudely interrupted us." Blaine answered as he leaned down to kiss Kurt again. This time they were interrupted by the sound of the garage door opening and they knew that Burt and Carole were home. Blaine slumped down one to Kurt's body facing the fact that they were not going to get any farther. "Come on let's go help them unpack the groceries." Blaine sighed and hoped off of Kurt and the bed at the same time.

They finished unpacking all the groceries, grabbed their bags, and wished their parents good bye before they rushed off to the car to head out on their vacation. Blaine had put all the bags in the trunk of his escalade and moved to the passenger door to open it for Kurt.

"thanks Blaine, how dapper of you." Kurt giggled softly. Blaine walked around to the driver's side and quickly climbed in. "Baby I always open your door for you, it is never going to change." He smiled over at Kurt before he pulled out of his Boyfriends driveway. "Ok so just so you know a lot of my family and family friends are going to be there this weekend, all of them are very open to our relationship, however there may be younger kids there. I am not exactly sure if the Brook's or the Sullivan's will be bringing their younger kids with them. "

"Blaine you adorably silly boy, it's not as if we will be going at it in front of everyone, I personally would like to keep those occasions between just us, minus the times Finn has accidentally walked in and that one time we were drunk and semi did it in front of all of our friends… sorry I am rambling. Anyway as I was saying, of course we will need to watch what we do, but then again when are we overly flamboyant in our PDA anyway. I mean other than hand holding, hugging, kissing, and cuddling we don't really do much more in front of other people." Blaine was smiling widely at Kurt as he finished his comment. "I know love, I'm just a little bit nervous about them meeting you. I mean you meeting my dad didn't go very well, however they are my family on my mom's side and my mom loves you, hopefully they will feel the same." "Blaine Anderson, how are you the one freaking out right now, and how am I not! I'm sure they will love me, because you love me!" Kurt scolded Blaine for freaking out as he grabbed Blaine's hand and began rubbing circles into the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb. It was his own family; Kurt should be the one freaking out.

"You're right, I'm sorry, and yes I am sure they will love you just like I do. Thank you; you always know how to calm me down. The rest of the car ride passed quickly as the couple sang along with the radio and chatted aimlessly about random things.


	4. Chapter 4

It took the boys about three hours to get to Blaine's family's house in the country. On the way to the house Blaine had been describing what the property looked like, but his words could not do the land any justice. It was simply beautiful and peaceful looking. The property was very large and there was a creek running through the middle of the property that the Andersons had cemented and made into a long pool. The Andersons had built a bridge so that you could walk across to the other side, they also built a shed to hold pool floats and such and a canopy type cover thing that you could sit under if the sun was beginning to get to be too much. All of this was located right off the creek for easy access to the water.

The boys had just driven down the long driveway and pulled into the carport next to the house, Blaine hopped out of the car and walked around to open Kurt's door. They both glanced down at the creek and noticed some people lounging about.

"We can head down and say hi to them later, first let's go see who is inside." Blaine said as he broke into his wide careless peaceful smile that Kurt had fallen in love with. Kurt intertwined his fingers with Blaine's as Blaine pulled them up to the porch though the screen door and then through the actual door into the house. As soon as the boys walked into the home they were greeted by a feeling of warmth, comfort and family. Kurt could not help but love the feeling.

"Grandma Sue! Grandpa Jim!" Blaine laughed as he pulled his grandparents into a giant bear hug. "Everyone this is my boyfriend Kurt," Blaine smiled broadly at Kurt before continuing "and Kurt this is my grandpa Jim, Grandma Sue, Aunt Karen, Uncle Brian, and their son's girlfriend Bekka." Blaine finished reciting the names easily.

"Ok wow that might take me a while to remember all you names. Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said to Blaine's Grandparents as he shook their hands. "And you too Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." He said to Blaine's aunt and uncle.

"Please call us what Blaine calls us, you sort of feel like family already." Blaine's Grandmother said. The comment his grandmother said made Blaine's heart swell with pride over his family over how accepting his family was being towards Kurt. "We were all just about to head down to the water if you boys would like to join us, and you could meet everyone else. " Blaine's Aunt Karen said excitedly.

"Yes Ma'am Aunt Karen, we are just going to grab out bags out of the car and then head on down." He said as the five of them walked out the door leaving Kurt and Blaine in the kitchen. The boys walked back out to the car and grabbed their bags so they could change before heading down to the water.

The boys walked hand in hand down to the creek so that Blaine could introduce Kurt to the rest of his friends and family, chatting excitedly as they went.

"Well that went better than I expected." Kurt said smiling warmly at Blaine. "Well what did you expect love?" he returned the smile. "I am not exactly sure, I guess I just expected it to be really awkward at first and it wasn't. I know this may sound really lame but I feel like family here, I feel at home." He whispered the last part and looked down at the ground slightly blushing. "Don't feel embarrassed love, I love that you feel like that, I feel like that every time I walk into your house." Blaine said lifting Kurt's chin to look into is beautiful blue eyes. "Good." Kurt responded.

"What's good?" a tall brunette boy asked from the creek. "It's none of your business." Blaine responded sarcastically and the boy in the creek laughed. Blaine looked to the side at Kurt and began introducing him to everyone else that was outside when they first got to the property. "Kurt, the nosey boy is my cousin Steven; Bekka is his girlfriend and he is my aunt and uncles son. The blonde girls with long hair are Monica and Meaghan, and the other taller blonde girl is their sister Michelle and their parents Josie and Robert Overman. This brown haired cutie is tegan, her sister is molly and their brother drew. Their parents are Mr. Jason at the grill over there, and his wife Bobby. The Sullivan's are not here yet but they should be arriving soon. Wow that was a lot to say. Everyone this is my boyfriend Kurt" Everyone said their hellos as Blaine introduced each person.

"Blaine, Steven, can I get your help for a second!" Grandpa Jim yelled from over at the shed. "Oh and Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Puck, and Santana will be arriving later tonight." Blaine gave Kurt a wry smile as he scampered of to help his Grandpa. "Uggg!" Kurt groaned but smiled after his curly haired boyfriend. "Hey Kurt, you want to come sit and chat with us?" Bekka asked Kurt as she gestured to the rest of the girls and women. The group included Bekka, Aunt Karen, Mrs. Josie, Mrs. Bobby , Monica, Megan, Michelle, and Tegan. "Sure, why not?" Kurt responded as he pulled up a chair under the canopy to sit with the girls.

"So how did you and Blaine meet?" Bekka asked Kurt smiling at him softly, "well we met just before I transferred to Dalton. I was with the glee club at my school at the time and I went to spy on them before nationals." Kurt answered smiling fondly at the memory. "Do you mind me asking why you transferred?" "Not at all, um as you probably already know, I am gay. It is completely obvious as a certain boy at my school was not too happy about me being gay. Let's just say he didn't want me at the school and he decided to take matters into his own hands by threatening to kill me. Sorry that was probably a lot more than you needed to know." Kurt rushed out looking down at his lap. "Oh my goodness I am so sorry!" Bekka gushed seeming concerned. "It's no big deal, if I hadn't of transferred I wouldn't have met Blaine." Kurt blushed slightly at the statement. "Awww! That is so cute!" all the girls oohed and awed at Kurt's statement and his blush grew deeper.

"I know this may be a bit forward but do you love him?" Bekka asked suddenly. Kurt replied without skipping a beat "more than life it's self." He barely noticed the chorus of awe's from the girls as Kurt looked up to meet Blaine's gaze from over at the shed. Blaine's smile was as wide as Kurt's and he noticed Kurt's eyes were full of love and passion. "Oh my, I have never seen Blaine look so happy." Aunt Karen said bringing Kurt back to reality. Kurt just smiled at all the ladies knowing that what Aunt Karen said rang to for both him and Blaine, He couldn't be any happier. "ok one last thing before we move on to talk about mindless stuff, I was just asking on behalf of all of us girls because we wanted to make sure that you were good for Blaine. We have seen him hurt before and we really would not like to see him like that again." Bekka said looking at kurt with trustful eyes. "I would never hurt him, he has told me so many stories about how unhappy he used to be and I care about him too much to let him feel like that ever again."

The girls and Kurt all smiled at each other contently before continuing on with their conversation. A little while later after Blaine, Steven and their grandpa were done with what they were doing Blaine ran by stripping off his shirt getting ready to jump in the water. "BLAINE ANDERSON! Don't you dare jump in that water until you have put on sunscreen" Kurt yelled stopping Blaine in his tracks. "But babe, its soooo hot! I just need to cool off for a bit and then I promise I will come put some sunscreen on." His eyes were pleading so Kurt just huffed "fine, but don't forget," he said with a scowl but his eyes were smiling at his childish boyfriend. Blaine ran up and kissed Kurt on the cheek before running of muttering something along the lines of "thanks babe, you're the best!" then jumping in the water.

A few hours went by fast and Blaine did remember to get out and put on sunscreen, taking extra time to help Kurt put some on before getting back in the water. "Kurt love, please come get in the water, it feels good!" Blaine exclaimed breaking Kurt from the conversation with the girls. "Blaine it is too cold!" "I will keep you warm!" "Fine, I'm coming." Kurt got up gracefully and walked over to creek poking a toe into the water. "Baby, its freezing I can't do it!" "Don't be silly Kurtie, yes you can." Blaine got out of the water soaking wet and wrapped his body around Kurt. Kurt inhaled sharply at the cold water. "Blaine! Let go!" Kurt said beginning to shiver. "Never!" Blaine responded noticing Kurt's shivering was dying down. "See your getting used to it! Maybe you could try the actual water now?" Kurt hesitated slightly before untangling himself from Blaine and stepping onto the first step in the water.

"Nice pet names Blaine." Steven said sarcastically as Kurt moved past waist deep into the water slowly getting used to it. "Hey I think it's adorable!" Bekka said from below the canopy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: hey guys, I never really made one of these before but um anyway, these chapters are going to be really choppy, well sort of, I mean that as they are all going to be random lengths. I'm going to go into semi, detail on things so that is why trips and events will take a long time and be over the course of a few chapters. Does that make sense or am I just rambling. Um anyway thanks to the story alerts and stuff but if you guys could review that would be great. Let me know what you want to see and let me know if I am doing a great job. Also criticism is appreciated thanks!

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly as Kurt got used to the water, with help from Blaine, and everyone was eating, drinking, and having a good time. Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Puck, and Santana all arrived at about 10:30 that night and it was a bit chilly, even though it was summer, so everyone was seated around the fire. Minus Blaine's grandparents, they had already gone to bed. Kurt was seated in Blaine's lap and everyone was talking about mindless things. They all dropped their stuff of in the living room of the house seeing as to that was where they would be sleeping, and pulled a chair up to sit with the others by the fire.

"Hey guys, how was the drive?" Kurt asked the six of their friends. The new directions and the Dalton academy warblers had gotten close ever since Kurt and Blaine had transferred to McKinley. "It was good, very long though. We would have been here sooner but seeing as to the fact that there were six of us in that car all needing to make a stop at different times, it took a bit longer than expected." Nick was the one who responded from the group. "Hey it's not our fault that David decided to drink five bottles of diet coke in one hour," Wes said sarcastically "hey I was thirsty!" David countered. Kurt just chuckled at his fiends playful bantering; he looked up at Blaine and noticed his eyes were looking a bit droopy.

"Baby if you are sleepy we could go to bed." Kurt asked Blaine stirring him from his state of half sleep. "Yeah a little," Blaine yawned "but the guys and Santana just got here and I know you want to talk with them." "I have all weekend to talk with them, plus I need to take a shower so come on lets go." Everyone was watching the couple's sweet interaction as Kurt stood up and began to get Blaine to stand up. "We are heading to bed guys, night." Kurt said as he and Blaine walked off towards the house. They made it all the way through the kitchen down the hallway into the second master bedroom before Blaine flopped on to the bed. The bedroom had a separate bathroom just for itself but it held two double beds instead of a huge King bed. This was the room that his mom, dad, cooper and he would stay in when they would visit. But for this four day trip the room would hold Blaine, Kurt, Steven and Bekka. The adults were pretty trustful that nothing would happen seeing as the adult bedrooms were right next door. "Love, come lay down with me, you can shower in the morning." Blaine mumbled into his pillow. "Blaine we have been swimming all day, I am gross and stinky and I need a shower, you too need to wash your hair. Now if you hurry we could possibly shower together." Kurt responded as he walked off into the bathroom.

The boys had seen each other naked before, they have been getting intimate for about three months now so they are pretty comfortable about these types of things. Kurt knows that nothing is going to happen while in the shower, one because he respects Blaine's Grandparents too much and two Blaine is so tired he can barely stand up, let alone do anything else. He helps Blaine strip out of his cloths without anyone falling or getting hurt and he helps Blaine into the already running shower. He quickly undresses and steps into the hot cascading water. Blaine has woken up slightly but not completely so when he moves to give Kurt more room under the water he almost falls and clings on to Kurt's waist.

"Baby, be careful." Kurt mumbles into Blaine's skin closing his eyes as the water pounds into his back. "Here turn around; I am going to wash your hair." Blaine turns around slowly barely remembering Kurt's wishes for him to be careful. Kurt reached over and poured some shampoo into his hands and slowly massaged it through his boyfriend's curly hair. When he was done with that he gently tilted Blaine's head back and washed out all the soap. "Blaine, I need to wash my hair now ok?" Kurt asked his sleepy boyfriend. "No, let me do it, I promise I will do a good job." Blaine said waking up further. The boys quickly switched spots and Blaine returned the favor of washing Kurt's hair. When the boys were done Kurt helped Blaine out of the tub but they both slipped and fell into a pile of limbs on the floor, Kurt was on top of Blaine.

"Ow" Blaine said loudly and both boys broke into a fit of giggles. They got up slowly and Kurt wrapped a towel around his waist before opening the door of the bathroom and walking out to get his and Blaine's cloths. What he found when he walked out of the bathroom came as a bit of a surprise to the countertenor. Steven and Bekka were sitting in their bed on the opposite side of the room watching TV.

"Oh, hi. Um I was just helping Blaine wash his hair, he was a bit sleepy and I didn't want him falling and hurting himself." Kurt rushed out, his cheeks growing pink rapidly. "You don't have to explain yourself Kurt; we know you didn't do anything wrong, we have been in here since right after you guys closed the door of the bathroom." Steven responded trying to make the situation less awkward. "oh ok, thanks, I really didn't feel like trying to convince you or anything. Anyway I am just going to get mine and Blaine's cloths. Yeah we will be out in a few minutes." The couple on the bed watched Kurt disappear behind the bathroom door with two pairs of pajamas. "He's got a nice body." Bekka commented after the door shut.

Kurt quickly dressed himself and Blaine, since he was back to his sleepy state, and ushered them outside the bathroom. Steven and Bekka were still up and watching TV when the boys entered the room. Steven and Bekka were watching the way the Kurt and Blaine interacted, they had never seen two people take so much care and caution with each other, they were so in-tune with each other that if one moved the other moved at the same time adjusting the way they were. The couple thought that the two boys were so sweet and so adorable towards each other.

Kurt pulled back the covers of the bed and helped Blaine climb inside, he walked over to his phone to send his family a quick good night message when he heard Blaine sit up in bed. "Kurtie, come to bed." Blaine said softly. "Hold on baby, I'm sending my dad a good night message." He responded still typing the message. "Tell him night for me to ok?" "Of course." He finished typing the message and crawled into bed pressing his chest against Blaine's. He looked up into his boyfriends bright hazel eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you Blaine" "I love you too Kurt" Blaine pulled Kurt into a long lingering kiss before they whispered their goodnights to each other. Kurt rolled over so that he became the little spoon just as Steven and Bekka turned off the TV.


	6. chapter 6

Kurt woke up the next morning and Blaine was still fast asleep. He was debating whether or not to get up and go out to the kitchen or to lay there rapped in Blaine's arms when Bekka walked in. "Oh hey Kurt, we didn't know you were up. Is Blaine still asleep?" she whispered. "Yeah, he is still asleep; I don't want to wake him though." He whispered untangling himself from Blaine. "Well there are a few people in the kitchen if you would like to join us." Bekka asked not raising her voice. "I would love too." He slowly stood up from the bed trying his hardest not to stir his curly haired boyfriend. He looked back to make sure he was still asleep and could not resist leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek.

When the duo walked into the kitchen they were treated to soft "good morning's" from everyone in the room. Kurt noticed that there was a lot off food sitting about and grandma sue told him to help himself. After he placed some scrambled eggs and some fruit on his plate, he and Bekka sat down at the bar. Both Grandma Sue and Aunt Karen were in the kitchen cooking, Santana, Wes, Michelle, Mrs. Bobby, and tegan were all sitting around the table.

"Good morning Kurt, how did you sleep?" Aunt Karen asked him as she flipped a pancake. "Very well thank you. This breakfast is very delicious." Kurt responded eating another bite of food. "Is Blaine still asleep? Gosh that boy can sleep all day. I remember one time when he was younger he slept until four in the afternoon." Aunt Karen chuckled at the thought. "Yes, he is still asleep. I have experienced his sleepiness first hand. Every morning before school I have to call him at least five times just to get him to answer. Then I have to coax him out of his bed with promises of hot coffee if he is ready by the time I get to his house." Kurt also laughed at his fond memory of his early morning Blaine experiences.

"Kurtie you left me." Everyone looked to see that Blaine had walked into the kitchen wearing only his pajama bottoms; he walked over and wrapped his arms around Kurt's body. "I'm sorry baby, you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you." Kurt answered melting into Blaine's embrace. Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt firmly on the lips and smiled into it as all the girls awed, minus Santana who just said "wanky."

"Santana!" Kurt gasped breaking his lips from Blaine's. he buried his head into the crook of Blaine's neck hiding his blush. Just then Blaine's stomach growled loudly and Kurt looked up at him and laughed "you and your stomach, my goodness boy!" Blaine grinned sheepishly and began shoveling food onto his plate, he sat down on the stool next to Kurt and began to eat as his Aunt explained what was going to happen during the day.

"So I guess we will just hang around the house for the afternoon and then later tonight us adults and younger kids are going to head over to a friend's house a few miles away, The older kids usually hang here at the house. We will be gone pretty late into the night, are your parents ok with you boys being unsupervised?" Aunt Karen asked Kurt turning off the stove. "yeah my parents are ok with that. My parents leave Blaine and me alone at the house all the time," Kurt noticed what he said and after a second he quickly added "with my brother Finn. Wow sorry that sounded really bad." Everyone busted out laughing and Kurt blushed hard.

The rest of the day passed similar to the day before, it included a lot of eating, drinking, and laughing. Kurt was really having a good time at the property and he felt like he could just let loose and be himself. He has always had these walls that he would put up blocking everyone out. Then he met Blaine, Blaine always seems to know how to loosen him up and tear his walls down and just make him feel at home.

The adults left at about 7:30 and it was not yet dark so everyone was still hanging out in the creek. Blaine had Kurt pressed against the edge of the cement creek chests pressed together; He had his arms wrapped around Kurt's body. He was telling everyone that he was trying to warm up his boyfriend but truthfully he just wanted to touch Kurt and be close to him without anyone making an inappropriate remark. Blaine was running his fingers along Kurt's spine and he shivered.

"Dang Kurt, are you that cold." Nick commented not really meaning it as a question. Both Blaine and Kurt knew that it was not the cold he was shivering from. "Hey guys, it's getting darker, we should go change and sit by the fire." Blaine commented he himself actually getting cold this time. He pulled Kurt over to the stairs and they got out of the creek, followed quickly by everyone else. They all walked into the house to change into appropriate clothing for their time around the fire.

Kurt and Blaine walked into their room followed by Steven and Bekka. They went into the bathroom since that is where their pajamas were. As soon as they stepped into the bathroom and shut the door he attacked Kurt's mouth with his own. Their tongues battled for dominance for a minute or so before Blaine sighed and pulled away. "I really needed that, we haven't been able to just make out or hold each other close since we got here. I mean I guess we could do it more in front of everyone, the holding I mean. I just don't want any of the adults to get upset with our public displays of affection." Blaine said a bit breathlessly. "me too, but I hate not being able to kiss you like that. I love it too much." Kurt mummered against Blaine's lips. "Promise me something, you and me can sneak in here to make out for a little bit a few times a day. I. need. My. Blaine. Fix." Kurt punctuated each word with a kiss to Blaine's soft lips. "No problem. I need my sexy boyfriend fix." Blaine responded. "Oh and who would be the sexy boyfriend? Is there someone I need to know about?" Kurt joked pressing yet another kiss to Blaine's lips, only this time he stayed there. The boys were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey you guys, get your boyfriend fix over with and come outside." Steven yelled through the door and both boys busted out laughing.

As soon as the boys were dressed in their pajamas they went outside to sit with everyone else by the fire. Blaine sat down in one of the chairs and pulled Kurt down onto his lap, they were the last to arrive to the fire. "Dang lover boy's what have you been doing for so long?" Wes asked mockingly. "This." Kurt said with a smirk and pulled Blaine's face to his own and kissed it passionately, not even stopping when they heard the catcalls. They finally needed to surface for air and broke away with huge smiles on their faces. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Kurt said cheekily. Kurt looked around at everyone in the circle; there was Nick, Jeff, Wes, Thad, Puck, Santana, Steven, Bekka, Michelle, Blaine, and himself.

"Ok, now that we got them to have a proper make out session, let's get on with the rest of the night. Who here is opposed to alcohol?" Puck asked raising an eyebrow. No one opposed so he passed everyone a beer. Kurt couldn't help but think that if he was going to get through the night without feeling the least bit embarrassed he was going to need a couple of those.

About half way through everyone's beers Wes suggested that they play a game. "Let's play truth or dare!" Wes exclaimed knowing that in a few minutes everyone would begin to feel tipsy. "Oh god!" Blaine groaned and Steven, Bekka, and Michelle looked at him questioningly. Kurt helped out with the explanation. "Every time that we drink and Wes suggests that we play truth or dare… let's just say things get sexual." They all took a drink.

"So are we all in?" Wes commented and Michelle got up muttering something along the lines of "I really like you guys, but I don't want to see any of this, night." "Alright, I will explain the rules then we can get down to business. Ok so we usually use a bottle but seeing as we are seated around a fire that could be pretty difficult. Or we could move over to the table." Wes said raising his eyebrows at everyone, they all got up and moved over to the table bringing the space heater with them for a little warmth. "Ok, so we use a bottle so that it is fair and so that no one keeps picking the same person." He looked over at Kurt and Blaine. The couple just giggled and smiled back at Wes. "Anyway, so the rules are pretty simple. You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to pick truth or dare. And you proceed with the game. Each person can bypass on truth and one dare. If you use them both up and do not do the challenge you must strip of all of your cloths and jump into the creek. It is pretty cold if I may say so." Wes grinned cheekily and reached to spin the bottle.

He spun quickly and it landed on Nick. "Truth or dare nickypoo!" Wes called and Nick made a face at him. "Um truth I guess." "Pansy! Anyway since we are just starting I will go easy on you. Um so is it true that you and Jeff are dating?" Nick looked over Jeff and a blush rose to his cheeks. "Um, yeah we are." Santana, Kurt, and Blaine all awed and Blaine yelled "Ha I knew it!" everyone busted out laughing as Jeff stood up and went to sit in Nick's lap, similar to how Blaine and Kurt were sitting. "Well now that it's out we don't have to hide it anymore." Jeff said as he buried his face into Nick's neck. "Well this just got more interesting." David smirked and Wes laughed.

"Ok my turn," Nick yelled he spun the bottle and it landed on David. "DARE!" David yelled and Nick thought for a second before saying "Ok I dare you too go the rest of the game wearing only your boxers." David laughed and stripped out of his cloths. He spun the bottle and it landed on Blaine, Blaine just sighed. "I am going to go with truth, I'm not drunk enough to do a dare." "Suit yourself, where is the most interesting place you and Kurt have had sex?" David asked giving Blaine an in-your-face look and Blaine took it in stride. "Sorry for telling them this babe," Blaine said to Kurt and he just smiled and rolled his eyes. "But, I think it would be in Finn's closet while Finn was in his bedroom." Both Blaine and Kurt blushed at the memory. Santana yelled "Wanky!" as Blaine grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Steven and Blaine grinned broadly. "Well Well little cousin what will it be?" Blaine said cockily. "Well one I am older than you and two I will take a dare, nothing sexual please." He paused then said "yet." And Steven grinned at Bekka. "Ok then, I Dare you too chug a whole beer. That will loosen you up a bit." Steven chugged the beer then grabbed the bottle spun and landed on Kurt. Blaine laughed out loud and kissed Kurt's head. "Dare." Kurt didn't even hesitate to answer he didn't want to divulge one of his and Blaine's dirty secrets. Everyone was quietly sipping their beers as they waited to see what Kurt's dare would be. "I dare you to make one of your dirtiest sex noises that you make while doing the nasty with my cousin over there." Steven said and everyone leaned closer to Kurt waiting to hear what his mouth had to offer.

Kurt was already slightly hard just from the dare itself but he needed a little help. "Can I get a little help or do I have to do this on my own?" Kurt asked Steven since he was the one to give him the dare. "You can have help I guess, just make the noise." Kurt grinned feeling the buzz and pulled Blaine's mouth to his own. They kissed feverishly for a few seconds before Blaine's hands rested on his thighs. One hand was rubbing up and down his right thigh and his other hand moved north towards his growing erection. Blaine palmed Kurt's now fully hard erection and Kurt let out a breathy but loud moan. "Thanks Baby." Kurt said breathlessly and grinned at his boyfriend's lust filled eyes. "No problem, love." Blaine growled a little when he spoke.

"Dang guys, that was hot!" Bekka said staring the flustered boys. The boy's looked around at everyone else and they all looked wide eyed and their mouths were hanging open. "Is it bad to be turned on by that?" she asked. "Not really, this happens every time they get a dare that is sexual." Thad answered. "But like how did you get so turned on so fast?" Steven asked noticing the hard-on in both boys' pants. "Kurt just can resist me and my amazing body." Blaine commented. "This is true; your body is utterly gorgeous. However I believe that you were the one who couldn't keep your hands off of me." Kurt responded with a hint of cockiness in his voice, his body moved closer to Blaine's. "Baby, baby, I was only trying to help you with your dare. I could totally resist you longer than you could resist me." Blaine muttered equally as cocky, his face only inches from Kurt's.

"It's on Anderson!"

"Back at you Hummel!"

**a/n: ok guys so I am new to writing fanfiction and I just noticed that the page break lines that I write in good ole' word does not show up on fanfiction so I apologize for that because my story may be a bit confusing. Anyway I would really appreciate it if you would review because it would make me happy and of course it will cause me to write more. Um so I have never written smut before and I fell a bit nervous about writing it. That is why I stopped this chapter where I did. There will be smut in the next chapter so please send warm fuzzies my way:D (I will love whoever catches my little reference there, please comment if ya know what I referenced) oh and again please review to give me confidence to go on this smut writing adventure. **


	7. Chapter 7

Thad, Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, and Santana all knew how Kurt and Blaine could get when they made bets like this. They had a mission. Well two really, one was to make Kurt and Blaine completely turned on pushing each other to their limits in their little game, and two to show Steven and Bekka how fucking sexy Kurt and Blaine could get when they were completely turned on.

The six friends all shared an are-you-thinking-what-I'm-thinking look and they all agreed silently too make this as sexual as possible. Kurt was up to spin and so was watching the bottle closely waiting to see who it would land on. When the bottle stopped spinning it was facing himself, only it wasn't himself it was Blaine, because Kurt was still sitting on his lap. "So baby, what will it be truth or dare?" Kurt asked in his sexiest voice. He knew what he was asking either way and he was going to use it to his advantage.

Blaine knew that Kurt had a twisted mind when it came to bets like these. He might as well just get this one over with so he could move on and get his tease on. "Truth." He said Cooley and Kurt pretended to think for a second. "Truthfully, what is your biggest turn on?" Kurt smirked at Blaine as he fidgeted a little and Kurt could tell that he was already getting to him. "Um uh… it's when you um bite that certain spot on my neck and when you run your hands along my chest and thighs." Blaine blushed hugely and be buried his head into Kurt's back as his friends whooped and hollered and knowing his biggest turn on. Blaine quickly grabbed the bottle and spun hiding his head back into Kurt's back.

Good to know Kurt thought as the bottle landed on Wes the drunkest of them all. "Truth or dare Wesley. " Wes was almost drunk out of this mind so he was willing to do whatever. He wanted to see some action dammit! "Dare!" he bellowed grinning broadly. "I dare you to make out with me until we can't breathe." Kurt tensed up immediately, he always had a thing for watching Blaine make out with people.

Blaine walked over to Wes as whispered in his ear. "this may be awkward but dude, Kurt is really fucking sexy and I don't know how much longer I will be able to take this. So like use a lot of tongue and like pull me close and stuff. I am going to make a bunch of moaning noises because it gets Kurt going." He suddenly pulled Wes to him and kissed him furiously tongues dancing visibly for everyone to see. Wes pulled Blaine closer as he was instructed to and Kurt's mouth opened slightly and his erection was straining against his pants. Wes began running his hands up and down Blaine's chest and all Kurt wanted was to replace Wesley's hands. Blaine Moaned loudly and Kurt was barely hanging on as it is so he almost lost it. Blaine and Wes pulled away gasping for air and Blaine flashed his dazzling smile at Kurt, the one that made is heart melt. "Spin the bottle Wesley." Kurt's voice was shaking slightly. Wes spun the bottle and it landed on Bekka. "Dare!" she hollered similar to the way Wes did but she held her beer in the air and then took a giant swig. "Wahoo! I dare you to strip Kurt down to his boxers…slowly." He said winking over at Blaine. Kurt bit his lip because he knew that was another one of Blaine's guilty pleasures and he was going to be doing it a lot hoping that Blaine would go before he would.

Bekka walked around the table to Kurt and pulled him up out of Blaine's lap. Bekka began slowly unbuttoning Kurt's lavender button down shirt. Her hands started at the top or Kurt's shirt and her hands ran against Kurt's pale skin as she buttoned lower. And let's just say Blaine was jealous, watching her hands pushing his boyfriends shirt off of his body and letting it fall to the ground. THE GROUND! Blaine quickly swooped in and picked up the shirt whipping off the dirt and gently placing it over the back of his chair. "Thank you baby, you always know how I like you to handle my cloths when you take them off." Kurt said in a sultry voice. And Blaine could feel his erection straining in his jeans. Blaine saw Bekka start to unbutton Kurt's extremely tight jeans, she pulled them down his muscular legs as Kurt shimmied his hips helping her along. Blaine let out a groan as he saw exactly how hard Kurt was leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Oh god." Blaine moaned and he pulled Kurt onto his lap having Kurt's legs straddle his body. He pulled Kurt's mouth to his own and licked Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt opened his mouth immediately and the boy's tongues battled of dominance. "Blaine," Kurt moaned and rutted his hips down onto Blaine earning a moan from Blaine himself. "I need you. Like now!" Kurt finished. Kurt climbed off of Blaine's lap and he whined at the lack of contact. Kurt pulled Blaine up out of the chair and reconnected his lips to Blaine's and began pushing him back towards the house leaving their flustered friends at the table. They quickly made their way to the house past the kitchen and living room, down the hallway into their shared bedroom. Blaine turned around and put a sock on the door so that no one would come in, not that they were going to. They were pretty sure that everyone knew what was going to happen, but Blaine put it there just in case.

"Blaine honey, I believe that you are a bit overdressed." Kurt growled raking his eyes up and down his boyfriends' gorgeous clothed body. "Do you want to help me with that love?" "It would be my pleasure." Kurt sauntered over. Kurt crashed his lips to Blaine's and grabbed the hem of Blaine's shirt and pulling it swiftly over his head. Kurt ran his hands up and Down Blaine's chest pausing at the edge of his jeans. Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. Kurt kissed up Blaine's chest and ended up on that certain spot on Blaine's neck that Kurt now knows how much he loves. Blaine leaned his neck back to grant Kurt further access to his neck as they walked, well tripped over to the bed. Kurt pushed Blaine farther up onto the bed and he sat back to pull his boxer briefs off before moving to hover above Blaine's body. Blaine flipped them over and he began kissing up and down his boyfriend's delicious body. Blaine worshiped both of Kurt's nipples one at a time and looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes. Kurt's mouth was hanging open slightly. His eyes were shut and his back was arched off the bed. Blaine loved worshiping Kurt's body because he knows how it makes his boyfriend come undone. "Tell me what you want love, I will do anything." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, both boys rutting against each other. "I… oh Blaine… I want you to… ahhhh… make love to me… please hurry baby." Blaine reached into his bag, which was sitting by the bed on the floor, and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Kurt spread his legs wider and Blaine settled between them, he poured some lube onto his fingers and worked to make it warm so that Kurt was comfortable. He was finally ready so he pushed one finger into his beautiful boyfriend and Kurt let out a throaty moan. Blaine worked fast knowing that they were both very close so he added a second finger. Blaine added one more finger and stretched Kurt a little longer before pulling out and grabbing the lube to slick up his cock. The friction his own hands gave him as he slicked up his cock was delicious and he knew that he was about to go. Blaine rolled the condom on and He quickly lined his hips up with Kurt's and Kurt wrapped his legs around his body. He slowly pushed in knowing that it may hurt a little due to the short prep time. He waited a bit so that Kurt could get comfortable.

"Baby, you need to move." Kurt whispered and Blaine began thrusting his cock up into Kurt's ass. He began pounding faster and faster into Kurt's body knowing Kurt liked it rough. "you look so sexy like this baby, taking my cock into your tight porcelain ass. It feels so good baby, so so good." Blaine whispered the dirty words into his lover's ear and Kurt just moaned in response.

"Fuck Blaine, I'm so… Ohhhhh… close!" Kurt moaned so loud he was sure that all their friends outside could here. "Me too Kurt, so close!" Blaine groaned. "Let go Kurt, come with me." They both moaned as Blaine pounded harder into Kurt's prostate and they both came, hard. Blaine gently pulled out tied up the condom and threw in into the trash after they came down from their highs. Blaine noticed that Kurt had come all over his chest so he got up to get a tissue to clean up his boyfriend.

"Thanks Baby, I love you." Kurt mumbled into his pillow. "I love you too Kurtie." Blaine whispered as he rested his head next to Kurt's on the pillow. Kurt rolled over and became the big spoon to Blaine's little spoon. Kurt kissed the back of Blaine's neck and rapped an arm around his boyfriend's chest.

"I won." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear and they both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn, that was hot!" Bekka said loudly as they watched the boys stumble away towards the house. Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Puck and Santana all hummed in agreement. Steven's mouth was gaping open and he looked back at his girl friend. The others just laughed at the flustered boy and continued on with their conversation. "So, uh when do you think they will be done? The parents should be home soon and we need to clean up then get to bed." Steven commented breaking from his trance

"Maybe like 30 minutes, they like to cuddle afterwards before they clean themselves up." Steven and Bekka stared at Wes questioningly. "Hey, don't look at me like that, I have walked in on them afterwards one too many times. Hell I have even walked in on them during one too many times, we all have." The couple looked around at Kurt and Blaine's friends and they all nodded. "Maybe we should just clean everything up and they should be done by the time we finish." Nick commented after Wes was finished. The group all got up to clean the area and put out the fire before heading off to bed.

Blaine woke up to a flash and a click. He quickly opened his eyes and noticed Bekka standing a few feet away her face hidden behind a camera. She looked up from the camera as she noticed Blaine was awake.

"Bekka, what are you doing?" Blaine blinked a few more times, still not completely awake. She grinned sheepishly and snapped a few more pictures before speaking. "I can't help it, you guys are just so adorable together, Now if you would please snuggle closer to your boyfriend and pretend to be sleeping." Blaine did what he was told and rested his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. Kurt stirred slightly in his sleep and clutched tighter to Blaine as he buried his head into his boyfriends chest. Blaine brought his arm around to Kurt's back and stroked it slightly before pulling him closer, if that was even possible. Blaine heard the continuous clicking of Bekka's camera as he relaxed into the embrace. He noticed that Kurt was stirring a bit more and he opened his eyes again.

"He's waking up a bit." Blaine told Bekka and she smiled at how Blaine and Kurt were so in-tune. The more she got to know Kurt, and the more time that she spent around them when they were together, the more she realized how close they were. She noticed that they knew things about each other that she didn't even know about Steven. She noticed that Blaine could tell that Kurt was about to wake up just by the way he was sleeping and she was sure Kurt could do the same with Blaine.

Proving that what Blaine stated was true Kurt's eyes fluttered a little bit before he opened them fully. He shifted his head up slightly and saw that Blaine was looking at him with his Bright Hazel eyes.

"Mmmmmm Morning Baby." Kurt murmured into Blaine's chest and kissed it softly. "Good Morning love, did you sleep well?" Blaine asked as he kissed Kurt's head softly before looking back into Kurt's big baby blues. They always had a special sparkle in the mornings after they did anything sexual, a sparkle so full of trust and love. "Mmmm very, very good." Kurt rolled over so that he was straddling Blaine's hips. Blaine Quickly grabbed the sheets and pulled them up as Kurt rolled over so that his and his boyfriends naked bodies stayed covered. Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine softly on the lips just as he heard a camera click. Kurt quickly broke away from Blaine's lips as he looked in the direction of the noise and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's back.

"Hey Kurt, I hope this isn't awkward but I woke up and you guys looked so cute together all asleep and everything so um I decided to take some pictures. I was planning on emailing them to you!" Bekka grinned broadly and Blaine just chuckled, Kurt looked over at Blaine questioningly. "You knew she was standing here Blaine?" Blaine smiled sheepishly "wait so that's why you pulled the sheets up, I was wondering about that, usually you would just let them slide down. We all know that you love looking at my body." Kurt winked over to Bekka and she and Blaine chuckled quietly.

"Where o where has by baby penguin gone?" Blaine sang quietly before laughing again. He kissed Kurt again then turned to Bekka. "Could you please excuse us Bekka, I smell food cooking and Kurt and I need to get dressed. " "My pleasure, I will see you boys in the kitchen." Bekka walked out smiling and Blaine stomach growled loudly. Kurt rolled his eyes at his hungry boyfriend as he slipped of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. "Come on Blainer's I need to take a shower and I was hoping you would join me."

They boys walked out of the room hand-in-hand clad in matching swim trunks and white t-shirts. Blaine kissed Kurt lightly on the cheek and Kurt went to go sit at one of the empty stools at the bar, Blaine quickly loaded up one plate for him full of eggs, bacon and pancakes. He loaded up a second plate for Kurt with a little bit of eggs and some fruit knowing that Kurt does not like to eat unhealthily. He brought both plates over to the bar and sat down in the empty stool next to Kurt handing him his plate. "Thanks Baby, good morning everybody!" Kurt said cheerily to everyone. There was a chorus of "good mornings" around the room and Blaine smiled happily at his boyfriend, Kurt was fitting in nicely.

"You guys are leaving at noon right?" Blaine asked to their six friends all sitting around the kitchen table. "Yeah, unfortunately. Dad said that I need to get his car back by two so he can go on that work trip or whatever." Jeff answered groggily from the table, it was about 10:30 and he usually sleeps until noon or later. Kurt and Blaine nodded at their friends wishing that they could stay but also glad they were leaving. If their friends weren't there then they could show a little more affection without any of them yelling out anything inappropriate. Plus Blaine wanted to spend some time with his family; he didn't get to see them very often.

"Hey Kurt, us girls were planning on heading to the grocery store later to grab stuff for dinner later, do you want to come with us. We always do a huge dinner the night before everyone leaves and Blaine says that you are an excellent cook. Maybe you could help us with dinner too!" Bekka said excitedly. "Bekka, we are not making Kurt cook! He is a guest here!" Bekka made an if-Kurt-is-a-guest-here-then-I-am-too face which prompted Blaine to continue with "Yes Bekk's I understand that you are a guest here to but you come here all the time you practically live here, this is Kurt's first visit!" Blaine answered and looked next to him at Kurt. "Blaine I really don't mind helping, you know I love to cook and I hope that we come here so much that I practically live here, I might as well start helping now." He then turned to Bekka. "So Bekka to answer your question yes I will help you go shopping and cook, I would love too." Kurt responded with a smile

The rest of the morning went by quickly with Kurt and Blaine's friends leaving and the girls plus Kurt getting ready to go shopping. They were just getting ready to leave when they all walked down to the water to tell the boys they were leaving. Blaine was playing around in the water with the younger girls and boys plus Steven when he walked up. "Are you guys leaving?" Blaine asked hoisting himself out of the water. Kurt admired his muscular arms and chest for a second before answering his boyfriend. "Yup, we should be back in like an hour and a half if I can keep the girls on track." Kurt responded and Blaine pecked him on the lips. "Have fun baby, love you." Blaine said. "Love you too." Kurt responded kissing him again before turning around to leave. He turned around and saw Bekka, Aunt Karen, Mrs. Bobbie, Mrs. Josie, and Mrs. Sullivan looking at the boys with giant smiles on their faces. "can we go with you guys to Kurt?" Tegan (Mrs., Bobbie's daughter) asked along with Monica and Meaghan (Mrs. Josie's daughters minus Michelle.) "I suppose you could," he looked over at the moms. "Is it ok if they come?" he asked and Mrs. Bobbie spoke up. "I'm sorry girls, we don't have enough room in the car, and we really want to get done shopping fast so we can start cooking." They girls responded with "ok's" before running back and jumping in the water.

When they got to the store they were moving around getting everything they needed quickly. Kurt and Bekka were walking to pick out the stakes when Kurt's Iphone Buzzed. Bekka grabbed the shopping cart from Kurt as he fished for his phone in the pocket of his swim trunks. Kurt had wanted to change before they left but the girls insisted that he don't because most people who shop at that grocery store show in some sort of bathing suit and cover up anyway. He finally pulled the phone out of his pocket and saw that he had a message from Blaine.

_Hey gorgeous, I just wanted to let you know that I love you! _Have_ fun with the girls!_ _–Blaine xxx_

Kurt looked up from the message to find Bekka staring at him. "What?" "Kurt, you're blushing. Is that message from Blaine?" "Maybe." Kurt whispered blushing even more. Kurt quickly responded to Blaine's message as they reached the Steak aisle. Little did he know that Bekka was sending Blaine a message to.

_Love you to beautiful! I am having a great time with the girls and I hope you are doing the same with the boys! Baby please put on some more sunscreen; I do not want your beautifully tanned skin to be harmed in any way! –Kurt xxx_

_Hey Blainer's! I have no idea what you sent to Kurt but he is blushing like a madman! –Bekka_

The duo quickly picked out enough steaks for everyone that would be eating that night and they continued to stroll around the store. "So what did Blaine text you that has you Blushing so hard?" Bekka asked nudging Kurt in the side. Kurt's blush grew deeper and he passed Bekka his phone, she studied the phone before looking up at Kurt again. "Awe! Does he do stuff like this often?" Bekka asked and Kurt lifted his eyes from where they were fixed on the ground. "Ok, I am about to get extremely sappy on you. Yes he does send me this stuff often, like all the time. We have been dating for almost a year and a half now and he still makes me blush all the time, he makes me feel butterflies every time he is near me." Kurt looked back at his phone as it buzzed again his cheeks as red as a tomato at the same time that Bekka looked back at hers.

_Awe Bekka; please send me a picture of his beautiful face! –Blaine_

_Always thinking about me. I promise I just put on some more sunscreen and I got my Aunt Karen to help me put it on my back in the places I can't reach. However I wish that it was your wonderfully soft hands that were rubbing the sun screen on my back. –Blaine xxx_

Bekka snapped a picture of Kurt when he was looking at his phone so that she could send it to Blaine. They both replied quickly before they met up with the other ladies at checkout. Bekka just sent Blaine the picture and Kurt sent and actual reply,

_Of course I am always thinking about you love, I can't help it! And don't say stuff like that, I keep imagining it! We are about to check out so we should be home in thirty minutes! Love you baby! – Kurt xxx_

_Love you too darling, see you soon! –Blaine xxx_

When the girls and Kurt got back from the store Blaine and Steven walked up to help unload the car. They got all the groceries into the house and put away when they decided that they were going to start cooking in about half an hour. They all headed back down to the water to relax until it was time to start cooking. Two hours later Kurt and the girls were well into cooking the dinner and they had instructed all the guys to stay away.

Kurt was in the kitchen by himself seeing as that all the other women were off cooking something else. He felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around his body as he was rubbing seasoning onto the steaks. Blaine's chin was resting of Kurt's shoulder; he turned his head slightly to kiss Kurt on the neck. "Mmmm I wish that your hands were doing that to me." Blaine mumbled into the skin at Kurt's neck, sucking the spot there slightly. "Mmmm baby don't do that, I'm trying to focus." Blaine just continued his attack on Kurt's neck and Kurt moaned softly. He quickly washed his hands off and turned around in Blaine's arms momentarily stopping Blaine's lips. Blaine reconnected his lips to Kurt but this time instead of his neck it was Kurt's actual lips. This time Blaine was the one to moan as Kurt slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth and his arms around Blaine's neck.

They broke away quickly at the sound of someone clearing their throat and looked over to find Steven standing in the doorway. They scooted farther apart feeling awkward that Blaine's cousin caught them making out. Kurt quickly turned around to continue seasoning the stakes, his cheeks flushed pink.

"Um, Steven, was there something you needed?" Blaine asked politely moving to grab water out of the fridge across the room, his cheeks also flushed pink. "Yeah, um, my mom wanted to know when you would be done seasoning the steaks Kurt, and Grandpa Jim wants your help with grilling Blaine." He answered awkwardly. Blaine nodded and Kurt looked down at what he was doing to see how much longer he needed. He mumbled a quick "five minutes" before Steven walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

They finished eating dinner however everyone was still sitting around outside chatting, laughing, and having a good time. Kurt and Blaine both knew that they had to leave the next day so they wanted to enjoy the rest of the night they had ahead of them. Kurt was sitting on Blaine's lap; his head was resting against Blaine's shoulder. He was taking in the atmosphere how loving and accepting it felt. Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine on the neck, Blaine looked down at Kurt and smiled at him lovingly before continuing on with the conversation. Kurt was beginning to feel a tad bit sleepy so he nuzzled further into Blaine's neck before slipping into the land of unconsciousness.

_Kurt cursed silently at Karofsky shoved him into a locker at McKinley and then walked into the guys locker room. Kurt was lying on the ground weeping into his Alexander McQueen scarf when he suddenly heard two screams coming from the boy's locker room. Both of them he recognized however one of them he had not heard in a very long time. He quickly stood up and raced to the locker room busting inside. He saw Blaine lying on the ground under the bench passed out with bruises all over the parts of his body that Kurt could see, his beautiful harmless boyfriend hurt. He looked around for the second scream, the one he hadn't heard in a while. When he turned around he could not believe what he saw, he saw… his mom. _

_ "How could you give birth to such an abomination, a worthless piece of crap? He could not even pass as a fucking human being, that fag!" Karofsky screeched in his loving mom's ear as he shoved her into the lockers and onto the ground. She was openly sobbing and shaking her head._

_ "how could you say such horrible things about my son, he is ten times better than you will ever be!" his mom retaliated and Dave began pounding his fist into his mother. "STOP HURTING HER!" Kurt screeched he was over by Blaine now shaking him softly hoping he would wake up, he stood up and crossed over to his mom grabbing her quickly and running back over to Blaine. Kurt had completely forgotten Dave's presence as he held on to his mom and boyfriend._

_ "Kurt watch out.." His mom chocked out as he felt a hard fist connect with the side of his head sending him into the darkness that previously consumed his boyfriend. _

Blaine noticed that Kurt began to tense up a bit in his lap and just held him closer rubbing his back. Kurt began to cry and he was muttering things in his sleep, Blaine was worried that he was having another bad dream and his suspicions were confirmed when he muttered "stop hurting her". Blaine began shaking and rubbing Kurt's body trying to wake him up.

"Kurt baby, please wake up, wake up honey, its just a dream, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Blaine finally gotten into Kurt's sub-conscious mind and his eyes fluttered open, and he began sobbing uncontrollably into Blaine's chest.

"shhh Baby it's ok, it was just a dream, it's ok, shhhhh, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, shhhhh, it was just a dream, it's ok." Blaine was trying his hardest to calm him down, he wanted to know what the dream was about to see if he could help Kurt in any way. Kurt's sobbing lessened until it was just a slight whimper now and then as Blaine rubbed his back soothingly. "How are you doing baby, does your head hurt?" Kurt nodded his head slightly against Blaine's chest snuggling into it further.

"I was so scared Blaine, you were hurt, he was threatening my mom." Kurt whispered quietly, he was so embarrassed. He just broke down in front of Blaine's entire family and now he was going to have to explain to them as to why he was a sobbing mess.

"Oh baby, it's ok, he's not here, he can't hurt me, he can't hurt you, and he can't hurt your mom! I promise that I have you; I will protect you from him. I love you Kurt." Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and pulled his closer to his body.

"I love you too baby. Blaine my head hurts, can we go lay down?" Kurt asked placing a hand to rub his forehead. "Sure baby, let's go lie down." Blaine responded. He picked up Kurt's slightly shaking body, as he passed his family members he shook his head at their confused eye's promising with his own that he would be back soon to explain. Blaine and Kurt made their way back to their room and Blaine set Kurt down gently on the bed. "I'm going to go get some Advil ok angel; I promise I will be back soon." Blaine kissed his boyfriends forehead, then his lips softly before exiting the room.

He made his way down the hall to the kitchen quickly and was met with Bekka walking through the door. "Hey Blaine, do you need any help with Kurt? We are all really worried about him." "Oh thanks Bekka, I will explain later. I'm going to grab a glass of water and some Advil and a glass of water but could you wet a wash cloth and bring it in?" Blaine asked quietly as he moved around the kitchen gathering the things he needed. Bekka nodded her head at Blaine and he made his way back to their shared bed room. Kurt was again crying into Blaine's pillow when the pair entered the room. Blaine crossed the room over to his boyfriend and sat down on the bed, he began rubbing Kurt's back and he nudged Kurt to show him that Blaine needed him to sit up. Kurt sat up slowly and Blaine gave him the Advil and the water. Kurt took them both gratefully before popping the Advil in his mouth and chasing them down with the water.

"Um Bekka, im going to change Kurt into something more comfortable now and I might need your help." She nodded and agreement and Blaine moved to help Kurt stand up. Kurt crumpled into Blaine's chest and Blaine began running his hands up and down Kurt's body. "I need to get you changed so we can lay down love." "Ok" he muttered quietly into Blaine's neck. "Ok Bekka can you hold him up while I change him?" Bekka again nodded in agreement and moved to hold onto Kurt. Blaine went over to Kurt's suit case and grabbed a pair of pajama pants; he moved to his own suit case and grabbed another pair of pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He went back over to Kurt and crouched down in front of him he quickly unbuttoned Kurt's pants and bulled them down hoping that it didn't seem sexual. He tapped each of Kurt's legs silently asking him to stop into the pajama bottoms; he pulled them up Kurt's long lean legs to rest just below his hips. He grabbed onto Kurt's Hands and lifted them above his head before moving his hands down to the hem of Kurt's shirt and lifting that above Kurt's head also. He grabbed his shirt from where he placed it on the bed along with his pants and slipped it over Kurt's head. Blaine nodded at Bekka and she released Kurt into his arms. Blaine picked Kurt up bridal style and placed him down on the bed on his own side so that Blaine had room to climb in after he changed. He kissed Kurt on the cheek and whispered to him that he would be right back.

Blaine and Bekka moved back into the kitchen and Blaine hugged Bekka silently showing his appreciation. "You're so gentle with him Blaine; I hope he will be ok." "He will be fine, just a little rest and cuddling and he will feel better. I'm going to lay with him until he falls asleep then I will come out and try and explain everything to everyone." Bekka hugged him again and left to talk with the rest of the family outside. Blaine went back into the bedroom and quickly striped down to his boxers and put on his pajama pants. He laid down in the bed pulling Kurt close to him chest to chest. Blaine was rubbing soothing circles into Kurt's back with one hand and wiping the tears from Kurt's face with his other, both of Kurt's hand's were curled tightly into fists resting against Blaine's chest. Blaine was peppering soft kisses all over Kurt's face quietly and they stayed like that for a while, Kurt sobbing quietly into Blaine and Blaine wiping all of his tears away singing softly to his boyfriend.

After Kurt had finally fallen asleep Blaine carefully slipped out of Kurt's grasp to make his way outside before gently tucking his boyfriend into the abyss of covers. He decided not to put on cloths, well a shirt, because he would have to dig through his suit case and he didn't want awake Kurt up so he braced himself for the inappropriate comments coming from his cousin. The comments never appeared at he walked up to his family.

"Hey Blaine, how is Kurt?" Steven asked as Blaine sat down next to his grandmother.

"He's sleeping, so I guess that's good, usually it takes him longer to calm down. I guess I should explain some stuff; you guys all seem really concerned. "They all nodded not knowing what to say in response. "Ok this might take a while for me to explain but here it goes. Ever since I have met Kurt I had always felt this connection to him and him to me, which resulted in us spending a lot of time together and a lot of sleepovers even before we started dating. Don't give me that look Aunt Karen we slept in different rooms. Anyway back on topic, one night when I was sleeping over Kurt came bursting into the guest room where I was sleeping ranting about making sure I was ok. He crawled onto the bed and collapsed into my arms crying," Blaine had a broken look on his face feeling everything he felt the night it actually happened.

"I kept telling him to calm down and that I was ok. When he finally calmed down he explained to me what had been going on. Kurt had this bully at McKinley that would torment him and bully him and hit him. At one point he actually kissed Kurt and threatened to kill him. He told me that night, that ever since he had met that bully he had been having these night terrors of the bully attacking his mom. It would always get really bad and he would wake up sobbing and screaming and Burt would always rush to his room to calm him down. he told me that once he met me the night terrors about his mom would stop but that is when the night terrors about me would begin. He would be having nightmares about the bully beating me and hurting me and sometimes killing me. It broke my heart to see how broken he was when he first came into the guest room." Blaine huffed all of it and by this point the tears had been spilling freely from his eyes.

"Baby don't cry, please don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry." Kurt had walked up at this point and he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck from behind and kissed the back of it gently. Blaine took Kurt's hand from around his neck and led him around the chair so that he could claim his spot of Blaine's lap. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest as Blaine continued.

"Ever since then I have been the only one able to calm him down and ever since then Burt has been allowing us to sleep in the same room. Tonight was a special case and I don't believe it has ever gotten this bad." Before Blaine continued he looked into Kurt's eyes asking with his own if it was ok if he was sharing all of this with his family. Every one noticed what was going on between the two boys and waited patiently for Kurt's answer, he answered aloud.

"Blaine I love you and because of that they all feel like my family, and my family deserves to know what they witnessed today. I would tell them myself but I- I- I can't." Kurt broke and a tear slipped town his cheek. Blaine reached up with the Pad of his thumb and gently wiped away the tear before leaning down and kissing the track it left behind.

"Baby don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry." Blaine quoted Kurt's own words and in result Kurt chuckled softly. "Oh be quiet mister." Kurt snuggled into Blaine's neck and waved for him to continue on with his story. Blaine's posture stiffened and his face became serious as he continued.

"This time Kurt had a night terror that had never happened before. It involved both me and his mom, I don't know exact details on what happened in the dream and I don't think that Kurt is ready to share that with you yet so I will let him do that when he is ready. That is about it, you all experienced the rest." Blaine sighed softly finally able to have the weight lifted of his chest. Steven felt that he should lighten the mood so he made a comment that he had planned on early but felt that it wasn't the right time.

"So Blaine um, why are you shirtless?" Kurt, Blaine and Bekka all burst out laughing and the rest of the night was happy and peaceful reminiscing about the trip before they had to leave in the morning.


	10. authors note

**Authors note!**

**Hey guys sorry that I have not posted in a long time, its summer here and I have been insanely busy! Also I have dance camp this week which means a sore and tired body so I don't know how much I will get done this week! Then I have two weeks after that before school starts so hopefully I will get some stuff done then! Also guys please review I need your feedback, without the reviews I don't know if I'm doing stuff right because I have never written before! Also thank you all for the favorites and follows! I hope to have a new chapter up in a few days but I don't want to make any promises because I don't know if I am going to feel like wanting to write when I get home from nine hours of dancing each day! Ha-ha sorry if I am rambling but I hope to hear from you soon! Thanks guys! **

**Oh and if anyone knows how to do that whole page break thing that would be great and it would make my stories less confusing!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: i want to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, you'll let me be your man! you are amazing!**

The goodbye in the morning was tear-filled and full of promises to be back soon. The boys were now in the car making the three hour journey home. They were about an hour into the drive rocking out to the radio when Kurt reached over and turned down the music radiating from his IPod.

"Blaine, we need to talk about some things." Kurt took in the scared/ worried look on Blaine's face and was quick to reassure that the things were good. " oh baby, don't worry it's not bad!" Blaine's face glowed of warmth from the smile on Kurt's face and turned back to the road.

"Ok, shoot, wattcha want to talk about?" he asked cutely glancing at Kurt again.

"Well first of all I wanted to tell you that I love you and how much I appreciate you being the amazing boyfriend that you are. I wanted to thank you for taking care of me yesterday afternoon and last night, just like you always do." He paused for a second to look over lovingly at his boyfriend who returned his gaze. "Gosh I just love you so much!" Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hands pulling it up so his lips kissing it gently. That being the only thing he could do at the moment. "I love you to angel." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's hand.

"Thanks, baby. But what I really wanted to talk to you about is something fun! You know that the fourth of July is coming up next week and my aunt always has a fourth of July party. This year the fourth of July is on a Wednesday and she is having the party on Saturday. That being said she always invites the family to stay for a few days around the fourth of July depending on where it falls and she wants my family to come up Wednesday the fourth and leave on Sunday. I know I am rambling a whole bunch but what I really wanted to ask if you would go with us. Carole brought it up to dad a few times and I think it will be ok with him and I really don't want to be away from-" Kurt was rambling on worried that Blaine wouldn't want to go as Blaine pulled off into a deserted gas station and stopped the car. He interrupted Kurt's rambling with a searing kiss. The both pulled away breathlessly and Blaine mumbled his answer into Kurt's lips. "One, I would love to go with you and meet some more of your amazing family and two, you are unbelievably sexy when you rant like that." Kurt growled as he pulled away nipping at Blaine's lower lip blushing slightly. "Oh and I can't wait to get you home."

* * *

The last hour and a half of the trip was pure torture full of sneaky glances, and slipping hands, but they were grateful when they got home to an empty house. There was a note on the counter stating that Finn was over at Puck's and that they would be home around three to continue their game at the Hudmel house. Carole and Burt were out of town and they would be arriving home later the next day. The boys checked the time and noticed that is was about two fifteen, so that left them with forty five minutes of pure them time.

"Looks like it's just us love." Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind. Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms and leaned into kiss him lightly on the lips. "Sounds wonderful" Kurt drew out against his boyfriends lips. They slowly began walking back towards the stairs kissing softly, Kurt's feet and ankles his the bottom step so Blaine leaned down grabbed Kurt below his ass and picked him up so that Kurt was able to wrap his long legs around his boyfriends waist. They quickly made their way up the stairs into Kurt's room and onto his bed. Their kisses deepened as Kurt slowly rutted his hips up into Blaine's and they both moaned softly. Blaine ran his tongue along Kurt's top and bottom lips begging for entrance to which Kurt happily granted. Their tongues danced around in their open mouths and Blaine moved his hands to side up Kurt's chest under his shirt. Kurt moaned at the skin to skin contact and also from the beautiful hard on that he has given his boyfriend that thrusted into him repeatedly. They both moaned loudly at a particularly had thrust just as Finn busted through the door.

"Hey Kurt I noticed your bags down stairs and came up to whoa!" Finn threw his hands up to cover his eyes as puck entered the room after him. "What's going o- oh my god!" Puck turned around sharply facing away from the two boys. Blaine and Kurt broke away abruptly and the sound of Finns voice however Kurt's legs were still wrapped around Blaine's body. Kurt quickly untangled his legs from around his gorgeous boyfriend's body, both erections completely gone.

"Um… your home early… why is that exactly?" Kurt questioned moving into a sitting up position next to Blaine on the bed. Blaine began rubbing Kurt's back gently hoping to calm down his growing anger at his brother for interrupting and intimate moment.

"Uh, um, uhh, Puck's Xbox broke, so uh yeah we came to play here." Finn rambled innocently and Kurt could stay mad at him.

"Ok you guys go play I will go get some snacks." Kurt looked over at Blaine who was making large puppy eyes at his boyfriend. "Blaine honey, would you like to go play Xbox with Finn and Puck?" Blaine was shaking his head enthusiastically and Kurt practically melted at the adorableness of his puppy boyfriend. Kurt rolled his eyes lovingly, "go, oh puppy of mine."

"Thanks angel, love you!" Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt gently before hoping up and joining the boys at the door as they made their way down the stairs. Kurt followed after slowly after them lingering in the living room to watch his boyfriend play the game that had surprisingly already been set up and started. He walked passed dragging his fingers through Blaine's hair on his way to the kitchen. He grabbed Doritos, cheetos, sour cream and union lays, two dr. peppers, a sprite for Blaine and water for himself. He walked back into the living room placing everything but the sprite and water on the table in front of the boys. He moved to sit on the couch behind Blaine who was propped against it on the floor. He slipped his legs on either side of Blaine's body and slipped his hands down too run through Blaine's curls. Blaine hummed in approval and slipped his eyes closed at the relaxed feeling Kurt was creating.

"HA! I killed you! What now BLAINEEEE!" Puck yelled and fist bumped Finn who was sitting next to him on the floor.

"Baby, I'm dead now, your amazing hands caused me to lose focus and now I'm dead." Blaine faked sadness as he looked up at Kurt. "Awww poor baby, commere let me comfort you." Blaine scrambled into Kurt's arms on the couch and they watched Finn and Puck continue. Blaine was lying with his back against Kurt's chest and his head resting on the arm of the couch with Kurt's resting on his head nuzzling into his neck, their legs tangled together at the end of the couch, Kurt's arms wrapped tightly around Blaine body, with Kurt's left fingers tangled with Blaine's right. the boys fell asleep sometime after the start of Finn and Puck's second game and were woken when Carole came home from work.

"Kurt, Blaine" Carole shook the boys awake and they opened their eyes groggily.

"Yes Carole?" Kurt answered.

"Blaine are you stay for dinner darling?" she asked politely.

"Yes Ma'am" Blaine answered rubbing his eyes softly.

"Ok sweetly. I would get up if I were you two, or at least change your positions, your father will be home soon." Carole walked off into the kitchen to continue making dinner. Kurt and Blaine got up slowly and moved into the kitchen to help Carole make dinner.

* * *

At 7:35 Burt was finally home and they all moved to sit around the dinner table and take in the beautifully delicious meal that Carole and Kurt made while Blaine watched.

"So Kurt, have you talked to Blaine about the fourth of July trip?" Burt asked trying to make small talk.

"Yes dad, I have, and he would like to go." Kurt smiled lovingly next to him at Blaine who returned the smile matching it perfectly.

"Thank you so much for inviting me Burt, and you too Carole, I really appreciate it. I do still have to ask my parents but they will most likely out of town so I don't think they will mind." Blaine smiled politely at Kurt's parents and Kurt rubbed his thigh under the table. The rest of the dinner went by quickly with laughs and jokes made around the table, as they were cleaning up Burt asked if Blaine would be spending the night.

"if it's ok with you Burt." Blaine answered dapperly.

"it is fine with me, however you know the rules, no funny business." Burt answered and Blaine nodded his head in response and walked out with Kurt into the living room.

"Babe do you want to go watch a movie in my room?" Kurt asked his boyfriend sweetly.

"sure love, let's go" Blaine answered as he grabbed Kurt's hand and followed him up the stairs.

"NO FUNNY BUSINESS BOYS! AND KEEP THE DOOR OPEN!" Burt yelled from the kitchen as they pair plopped down onto the bed giggling.

* * *

**A/N: ok guys so, today i got home from practice and i was like, i want too write! so i did, sorry if this chapter is lame. lol:) yeah so i only have like a day and a half left of practice until im done! i should be done sometime around like noonish on friday! wahoo! haha so anyway i got this chapter written and i would love it if you would review!**


	12. important authour note two please read!

**A/N: hey guys so a reviewer (moonxstone) has brought a couple of mistakes to my attention. I have been going to dance camp every day this week for about ten hours a day and I have roughly nine dance routines rolling around in my little brain right now, so please forgive me if I make some mistakes and forget things. But please bring it to my attention so that I can fix it!**

**It turns out that I wrote Carole and Burt being out of town until Friday, then I wrote carole getting home from work along with Burt coming home later. Well let's just pretend that I never wrote the part about them coming home Friday, let's pretend that they had been at work the whole time thanks guys! Moonxstone also commented about the fact that I made it seem like Blaine would be staying at Kurt's house all summer, because his parents were on vacation. I wrote chapter one aloonggggg time ago and I honestly do not remember writing that, so I went back and re read it. I apologize for all the confusion, so again let's pretend that Blaine's parents came home for just a few days and will be going back soon **

**So anyway thanks for all the pretending and thanks for reading and reviewing. I should have a new chapter up in a couple of days going along with the new changes/ "pretending"**

**If that made sense ! **


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey guys, this is really just a filler chapter. the next chapter will begin with the trip to visit Kurt's family!**

* * *

Blaine was exited to ask his parents about going on the Fourth of July trip. He asked them the Monday before the Hudmel's were going on the trip because his parents had been in Denmark on vacation and he wanted to ask them in person, because they were only coming home for a few days.

Blaine walked into the kitchen of his own home Monday afternoon and his parents were sitting at the dining room table and sat down across from his mother. His parents were not exactly supportive of his being gay, they were not trying to change him, nor trying to stop him from dating Kurt.

"Mom, dad, I need to ask you a question." Blaine asked his parents formally.

"Yes, dear" his mother responded.

"well Kurt and his family has asked me to go with them to a fourth of July party and Kurt's aunt's house. I know that you will be in Denmark at the time, so it is either me go with them or have to stay here at the house by myself since they won't be home." Blaine rushed out hoping to get approval from his parents. "oh and we would be leaving that Wednesday and coming back that Sunday."

"there will be adult supervision there correct?" his father asked

"Yes sir, both Burt and Carole will be there along with other family members." He responded dapperly.

"ok you may go, have fun"

"Thanks dad! Thanks mom! Love you!"

Blaine rushed out of his house to head over to Kurt's house, in all reality he only came home to ask his parents if he could go on the trip. He had been staying at Kurt's house a lot of the summer so far but he still went home on occasion. He had been staying at Kurt's house so often he was surprised that Carole still asked him if he was staying the night or staying for dinner, she was just being polite I guess.

As soon as he pulled into the Hudmel drive way Blaine jumped out of the car and ran up to the door and knocked loudly. Kurt yanked open the door seconds later and pulled Blaine inside.

"Hey baby, how was the meeting with your parents?" Kurt asked as the pair walked over to the couch to sit down. Blaine looked at him with huge eyes and a large grin. "I'm going to take that as a yes?"

"Yes Kurt! My parents said I could go!" Blaine flung himself at Kurt across the couch, "im so exited I might explode! I get to meet some more of your family!" Blaine looked at Kurt with his goofy smile, his face showing everything he was feeling.

"Awe baby, you are so adorable when you are like this. And I'm glad that you get to meet my family too, they are going to love you!"

"I hope so angel." Blaine looked at Blaine lovingly.

"Oh my god!" Kurt squealed

"What!" Blaine responded excitedly.

"We have to go shopping for new swim suits and stuff! We didn't get too before we visited your family, which by the way we must go back and visit soon." Kurt answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But of course."

* * *

An hour later at around four o'clock in the afternoon Kurt and Blaine were walking hand and hand down the halls of the mall. They had stopped by many different stores and the last two stops on their list were Tommy Hilfiger and Ralph Lauren. On their way through the mall they decided to stop at Tommy's first.

"So what are we looking for here?" Kurt asked, because Blaine had been the one to ask to stop there.

"Well my darling, I need some more briefs because someone decided they liked to wear mine all the time." Blaine answered playfully.

"And who would that be." Kurt said innocently as they walked into the store.

"Hmm just my unbelievably gorgeous boyfriend, Baby which ones do you want me to get?" Blaine asked pointing too two different packages.

"Mmmm get the red ones." Kurt responded walking around examining the clothing.

They checked out and headed over too Ralph Lauren too browse the swimsuits, Blaine and Kurt were both examining the rack of swim trunks when a women walked up and started talking to Blaine.

"Can I help you with anything." The woman asked sliding up close to Blaine and fluttering her eyelashes in his direction.

"No thank you, just looking." Blaine responded dapperly smiling at her. Kurt watched from a few feet away at the saleswomen flirting shamelessly with His boyfriend. She rubbed her breasts against him slightly as she reached over to grab the swim trunks out of his hand.

"Why don't I take these to a dressing room for you?" The sales girl asked before running her hand down Blaine's arm and walking away. Blaine walked over to Kurt and took the swim trunks out of his hands.

"Ma'am could you place these in a dressing room next to mine?" Blaine asked as the sales girl returned. They both walked over to the dressing rooms and walked up to their respective dressing rooms.

"Come out when you find one you like, I want to see it on you." Kurt told Blaine before walking into the room. Blaine tried on a pair of Black swim trunks with a white tie around the waist and a white Ralph Lauren logo. He liked them a lot so he stepped out of the dressing room to wait for Kurt, knowing he would take longer to find one he really liked. When Blaine stepped out he saw his stunning boyfriend standing with his back to him wearing peach colored swim trunks with a white tie and pink Ralph Lauren logo. Kurt was talking to the sales girl from earlier and he only caught a portion of their conversation.

"I saw the way you looked at him, he is sooo not gay, he was totally flirting with me like hard core, Don't get your hopes up because we will most likely be hooking hook up later, I bet he is great in bed, but I will let you know. I'm actually going to give him my number when he comes out." The sales girl told Kurt boldly.

"Trust me honey, he is one hundred percent gay, so don't even bother with giving him your number, he won't take it." Kurt responded with a laugh. At this point Blaine walked up to his boyfriend and the sales girl who has recently pissed him off.

"Hey I just wanted to give you this before I didn't get the chance too." The sales girl gave Blaine her number written sloppily on a torn sheet of paper as she rubbed up against him yet again. Blaine dropped her number to the floor and pulled his boyfriend over to him wrapping his arms around Kurt's lower Back.

"Mmmm Kurt you look so sexy." Blaine breathed into Kurt's mouth kissing him softly, but with desire.

"Not too bad yourself Baby." Kurt responded pressing his lips against Blaine's firmly. "Oh and I assure you, he is a god in bed." Kurt directed at the sales lady before Blaine Pulled Kurt's mouth to his hotly and she stopped of angrily. As soon as the sales girl walked away the couple broke apart because they were in a public place and they didn't really feel like getting anything negative slurred at them.

"So what do you think?" Blaine asked as he stepped away gesturing to his swim trunks.

"I swear Blaine, if we were not in a public place right now, those swim trunks would not be on you for long." Blaine shivered as Kurt's eye's raked up and down his body taking in his muscular arms, sculpted chest and slight v disappearing into the swim trunks. Kurt was pleased with the response he got from Blaine and he gestured to his own swim trunks. "And myself?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled they both into his own dressing room and locked the door. He Pressed Kurt's hand too his growing crotch to show him exactly how he felt about Kurt's swim trunks. Kurt let out a small whimper and Blaine moaned at the friction. Kurt crashed his lips to Blaine's and snaked his arms around Blaine's neck kissing him passionately. Blaine pulled away before anything got too far and looked into his boyfriends lust filled eyes.

"Let's go check out and get you home." Blaine commented kissing Kurt again and biting at his bottom lip as he pulled away. Kurt rushed out of Blaine's dressing room and into his own and they both changed quickly. As they got up to the cash register their cashier was none other than the sales women from before. Kurt gave Blaine a smug smile as they placed the swim trunks on the counter.

"Paying separately of together?" the girl asked blandly.

"Together." Blaine answered charmingly flashing Kurt's favorite smile.

"Your total is 116.49." she said sticking her chest out at Blaine thinking she still had a chance. Kurt reached into his Back pocket to pull out his wallet but Blaine placed a hand over Kurt's stopping him.

"I've got it love." Kurt blushed at the term and slipped his wallet back into his pocket. Blaine took his own out and got out his credit card and Paid for the swim trunks.

"Thanks baby." Kurt kissed Blaine softly on the shoulder and then lightly on the lips. Blaine grabbed the bag of the counter with one hand and Kurt's hand with his other and they headed out to the car.

"You're amazing you know that right." Kurt asked Blaine as they got into Blaine's car.

"You are not so bad yourself." Blaine said quoting Kurt.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys please read and review! thank you!**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: warning, smut at the end so please skip over it if you would prefer too:)**

* * *

Wednesday the fourth of July came fast and furious. Everyone was all packed up and ready to head out in their separate cars, Burt and Carole in one. Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Rachel were in Blaine's escalade, Blaine was driving with Kurt in the passenger seat and Finn and Rachel in the middle seats. They were on their three and a half hour drive to Cleveland Ohio were Kurt's aunts live on the Cuyahoga river. With Kurt being in the passenger's seat he was in charge of passing our snacks and with Finn and Rachel in the back they were in charge of passing out drinks from the cooler in the back seat.

"Babe, do you need anything." Kurt asked lacing his fingers with Blaine's over the center consol.

"I'm good right now, thank you though." Blaine flashed Kurt his favorite, just for him smile.

* * *

They were about two hours into the trip with only an hour and half left in the trip, the problem was, they were stuck in traffic… like dead stopped, the car is in park, non moving traffic and they had been sitting there for an hour making it roughly seven o'clock. The radio was playing some song Blaine didn't know as he glanced in the rearview mirror to find Finn and Rachel asleep in the backseat. He looked next to him in the passenger seat to find Kurt with his arm propped up on the door out the open window, the slight breeze from outside was blowing lightly through his hair and the sun was setting off in the distance behind his head making him glow slightly. To Blaine Kurt looked like angel, utterly beautiful.

Kurt could feel Blaine's gaze on him, so he turned his head to face his boyfriend. Blaine was staring at him intensely like he was trying to memorize every single thing about Kurt. Kurt turned his head away blushing slightly.

"You look… so stunning Kurt." Blaine told Kurt his eyes full of love. "So beautiful." Blaine whispered to himself his heart so full and bursting of love for Kurt.

"You sound like you are realizing that for the first time." Kurt said both hurt and excitement crossing his face. Blaine smiled softly and Kurt and yet again laced their finger's together.

"In a way yes, but in a way no. trust me you have always, always been beautiful to me and I have always loved you. But for some reason right now that love and beauty has intensified ten times more that it was a minute ago. Every minute and every second I am around you I fall deeper… and deeper… in love with you Kurt." By the end the Blaine's speech they were both in tears at how real Blaine's words were.

"How… how can you be so fucking perfect?" Kurt whispered looking into Blaine's golden eyes, leaning in to where his lips were centimeters apart from Blaine's. "I love you so much." Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips closing the gap between them. Blaine ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip begging for entrance, which Kurt happily granted, their tongues danced around in their mouths as they kissed passionately. Blaine snaked the hand that was not twined with Kurt's up to his face, gliding his hand across Kurt's cheek to the back of his neck to play with the hair there. Kurt pulled away softly after remembering that his brother and best girl friend were still in the car. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's rubbing his nose against Kurt's.

"Could you guy's stop being so adorable and drive, the traffic is beginning to clear up." Rachel mumbled from the back.

* * *

The rest of the drive went smoothly and everyone arrived to the house at the same time. Blaine would describe the house as charming, it was fairly large and it had tons of space. Blaine got out of the car and crossed to the other side of the car to open the passenger door for Kurt.

"Thanks baby." Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's lips as he hopped out of the car. Just they Kurt's aunts walked out of the front door to greet the family. "AUNT VAL! AUNT STACEY!" Kurt tore himself away from Blaine and ran towards his aunts throwing himself into their arms. "Oh my god, hi! How are you guys doing, I've missed you!" Kurt hugged both of his aunts again before they answered.

"We are good Kurt, calm down please." Aunt Valerie laughed grabbing Kurt's hands.

"We missed you too Kurt, but enough about us, how are you doing?" Aunt Stacey asked Kurt hugging him tightly.

"Oh my god, so much has happened since I last saw you guys, it's been forever!" Kurt looked over at Blaine who was standing with Finn and Rachel by the car. He waved them over to introduce Blaine to his aunts seeing as Finn and Rachel already knew his aunts from Burt and Carole's wedding. "Aunt Val, Aunt Stacey, this beautiful man right here is my boyfriend Blaine." Kurt smiled warmly at Blaine and laced their fingers together. Finn and Rachel followed a little while after Blaine left to say hi to Kurt's aunts too. "Hi Rachel, Hi Finn, nice to see you again." They both said their hellos.

"Hello nice to meat you both, my name is Blaine Anderson." Blaine smiled his most charming smile and shook both of their hands.

"Hello, Blaine it is very nice to meet you and we are so glad that you were able to come up, my name is Valerie but everyone calls me Aunt Val." Aunt Val had waist long curly chestnut colored hair and she held a strong resemblance to Kurt. Blaine was assuming that she was Elizabeth Hummel's sister. "And this beautiful lady is my wife Stacey." Aunt Val gestured to the woman standing next to her she had short straight blonde hair and piercing green eyes.

"Hi Blaine, you can call me Aunt Stacey." Blaine shook her hand again and smiled politely.

"Kurt has told us so much you Blaine, he seems to care about you a lot, and telling by the way you opened Kurt's door for him, you care about him a lot too." Aunt Val commented making both boys blush.

"Hey Kids, come get your stuff and take it inside." Burt yelled from over at the car. They all began to make their way to the car when Blaine stopped Kurt. "Hey I will get our stuff, you go visit with your aunts." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and let go of it.

"Thanks Baby." Kurt responded kissing Blaine softly and walking the few feet back to his aunts.

They got all the bags inside and into their respective rooms; Burt was allowing the Kids to sleep in the same beds as long as they all behaved themselves. The house had two room's upstairs three rooms down stairs and a pull out couch in the living room for people to sleep on. The master bedroom was upstairs where Kurt's aunt's slept and Burt and Carole would be staying in the room across the hall from theirs. Downstairs Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Finn were staying in the guest room; it had two full beds and a small couch. The other two rooms and couch were reserved for some of the other Kurt's other friends that were always welcome over at his aunt's house. Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Mike were coming tomorrow and Puck, Santana and Brittany were coming on Friday.

* * *

By the time everyone got everything inside and everything put way it was nine thirty. Everyone was sitting outside on the back porch looking out at the water running past in the river. The river was practically in their backyard and it was so cool that they could just wake up in the morning, put on a swim suit, go out into the back yard and jump in the river.

"So Val, who all from the family is going to be here Saturday?" Burt asked.

"Well obviously you guys and us, my brother is going to be here, my parents are going to be here. Also a lot our friends from work and stuff will be here with their kids, which some I think you, might recognize Kurt." Aunt Val answered and Kurt smiled from his spot on Blaine's lap.

"Well that's nice, hey kids us adults want to chat about some stuff, why don't you guys go take a dip in the river or something." Burt directed at Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel. They all nodded their heads and moved into the house to change. When they got inside Rachel noticed that _Legally Blonde_ was playing on TV and he made Finn stay and watch it with her leaving just Blaine and Kurt to go down to the water. They both got changed and headed down hand in hand. Down by the water that had a boat dock that held two jet skis, it was very well lit and it had a stone patio with a table in chairs. There was a long beam that stuck out that has a rope swing attached to it. They boys sat down on the edge of the dock just putting their feet in the water.

* * *

Back up at the house the adults were looking down at the water at Kurt and Blaine.

"so what do you think of Blaine?" Burt asked Val and Stacey. They were watching Blaine rub circles into Kurt's back and Kurt turned his head to peck Blaine on the lips.

"I really like him, he was very respectful to me and Val, he also seems very respectful and loving to Kurt." Stacey answered.

"Yeah I really like him, we have only seen them together for a few hours but they seem so…. What's the word… connected?" Val answered. "What do you guys think about him?"

"Oh he is so handsome, I just love that kid so much, I think he is perfect for Kurt." Carole gushed and their conversation continued on.

* * *

Down by the water Kurt and Blaine were talking about anything and everything. Laughing and giggling, hugging and kissing, being everything they were and nothing they were not, just themselves.

"you know today whenever you introduced me to Aunt Val, I saw a lot of you in her, im assuming she was your mom's sister." Blaine was talking quietly rubbing circles into Kurt's back. Kurt turned his head and Kissed Blaine lightly.

"Yes, she is my mom's sister. You see a lot of me in her; I see a lot of my mom in her. She is the only one other than me I guess that really looks like my mom." Kurt leaned his head onto Blaine's shoulder. "You know before I met you it was really just me and my dad, I didn't have a motherly figure, yes now I have Carole but she can't really fill that whole. But the when you came into my life and I kind of forgot all the sadness and the longing, I know that I will never forget my mom, but you take the pain away." Kurt looked up at Blaine and he had nothing but love in his eyes. Kurt tilted his head up to Blaine and Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt, "I love you." Kurt murmured against his Blaine's lips. "I love you too angel." Blaine murmured back. After spending a little more time down at the water together they got up and walked back to house yet again their fingers twined together.

"Hey boys, did you guys have a nice chat." Carole asked sweetly. Kurt pulled Blaine too him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Yes we did." Blaine answered kissing Kurt on the forehead.

"Dad, Carole, Aunt Val, Aunt Stace, we are thinking about heading to bed, see you on the morning." They all said their goodnights and the boys left to go to their shared room. When they walked into the house Finn and Rachel were already in bed so the boys were quiet when they walked into the room.

"Hey babe, I want to take a shower. Will you join me?" Kurt whispered fluttering his eye lashes and pressing up against Blaine. Blaine bit his bottom lip and nodded his head eagerly. Kurt pulled away from Blaine and bent down to grab his pajamas out of his suit case giving Blaine a perfect view of his ass. He walked off to the bathroom swaying his hips and Blaine followed quickly after him. The Bathroom was down the hall and the door was able to lock, lucky for Kurt and Blaine. As soon as they were both inside with the door locked Blaine had Kurt pinned up against the door, his already hard cock pressed against Kurt's leg. Blaine rutted against Kurt's leg moaning softly. Blaine sucked at the base of Kurt's neck bringing up a slightly purple bruise, he kiss and licked at that spot making Kurt whimper softly. Blaine grabbed the hem of Kurt's swim trunks and pushed them down just as Kurt did to his. Kurt leaned over and turned the shower on pushing Blaine under the warming spray. He pushed him up against the cold wall of the shower a wonderful contrast against Kurt's body heat and the warmth of the spray. Kurt began kissing all the way down Blaine's body as he dropped to his knees is front of his boyfriend's gorgeous cock. "You're going to have to be very quiet ok baby." Blaine had his eye's squeezed shut and he moaned softly as a sign that he understood. Kurt licked the tip of Blaine's cock after kissing it gently, he breathed in and took his boyfriends member all the way in his nose hitting Blaine soft skin. Blaine moaned quietly tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair, Kurt pulled of Blaine's cock sucking on the head and releasing it all together. "do you like that Blaine, does it feel good?" Blaine growled low in his throat and pulled Kurt up to his mouth kissing him passionately.

"Baby please I want you, please I promise I will be quiet, but please make love to me." Blaine whimpered kissing at Kurt's neck, Kurt pulled away and kissed Blaine's chest before looking into Blaine's eyes.

"I didn't bring anything in here with us angel, I don't want to hurt you." Kurt responded running his hand up Blaine's side tangling his fingers into Blaine's hair.

"You won't hurt me, you could never hurt me love. We can be careful, just please I want to feel you, all of you." Kurt responded by pulling Blaine's head to kiss kissing him roughly. Kurt slipped the hand that wasn't tangled in Blaine's hair down his body, over the swell of his ass to hit perfect little pink hole. He rubbed over in softly before pushing one finger tip in. Blaine hissed slightly but urged him to keep going. He got one finger in fully and he was pushing it in and out trying to get Blaine used to the feeling, when Blaine was ready he slipped in another, then another.

"I'm ready Kurt; please I need you inside me." Blaine moaned softly then whimpered at the loss of Kurt's fingers.

"I will go slowly, I promise." Kurt lined him-self up with Blaine's hole and pushed the tip in, slowly little by little Kurt pushed in farther until he was all the way in. he waited thee until Blaine gave him his signal to continue.

"Move baby, I'm ok." Blaine whispered into the skin of Kurt's neck. Kurt began thrusting in slowly, in out in out in out. "Faster, I'm ready." Kurt thrusted faster to his boyfriend's wishes and changed his position slightly so that he was able to hit Blaine's prostate every single time he thrusted in. Blaine moaned loudly and Kurt smashed his face to Blaine's to swallow the moan in his own mouth. "I'm sorry, I will be quiet, just please faster, harder, everything." Kurt granted Blaine's wishes and began thrusting into Blaine harshly. "I'm close angel." Blaine whispered into Kurt's neck.

"Me too love, let go with me." To the sound of Kurt's voice Blaine came hard moaning into Kurt's neck, Kurt followed close behind biting his lip to hold in his own moan. He continued thrusting as they both came down from their highs, Kurt pulled out and Blaine whimpered at the loss. "Come on let's get cleaned up so we can go to sleep."

* * *

After their shower they both climbed into bed exhausted, Kurt laid down on his side and Blaine scooted up behind him wrapping his arms around his boyfriends beautiful body. "Goodnight angel I love you." Blaine mumbled into the back of Kurt's neck.

"Goodnight baby, I love you too." Kurt responded before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys im back with chapter 12, this has been my longest chapter yet! im really exited about this story and im loving all the feedback so keep it coming! also suggestions for other things they could do this summer would be greatly aprecciated, well actually any suggestions would be! so please let me know! also im like uber tired right now so sorry for any mistakes, let me know!**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: hey guys, this is my longest chapter yet, please review, your review are what keeps me going, with out them i dont really feel like writing! thanks guys you are awesome! **

* * *

"Hey Kurt, Blaine still sleeping?" Carole asked as Kurt walked into the Kitchen clad in his pj's the next morning. "Yeah, I didn't want to wake him." Kurt responded still slightly asleep, everyone was awake in the house except for Finn and Blaine. "Your friends will be here in about three hours, Mercedes called when they left." Carole told him as she continued cooking breakfast. Kurt was leaning up against the counter chatting with the girls when his sleepy curly headed boyfriend wandered out of the bed room. Blaine crossed the kitchen over to Kurt wrapped his arms around his waist and burying his face in Kurt's neck. Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's and giggled softly at his boyfriend.

"You left, bed cold, you warm, still sleepy." Blaine got out still half asleep and again Kurt chuckled at his boyfriend's adorableness. Blaine lifted his head and his golden eye's met Kurt's icy blue ones.

"Good morning handsome, did you sleep well?" Kurt said to those eyes, Blaine just sighed and nodded his head.

"Mornin'" Blaine responded closing his eye's again.

"Are you hungry love? Breakfast is almost ready." Kurt asked to the hair of his boyfriend. He shook his head yes and pulled away to peck Kurt on the lips. "'Cedes, Artie, Mike, and Tina are going to be here in a few hours." Kurt told Blaine just as the breakfast was completed. They walked over to the table and sat down next to each other Kurt munching on fruit and Blaine scooping up his eggs.

"That's nice; we haven't gotten to spend a lot of time with everyone yet, so now we will be able too." Blaine said as he finished his first bite. They chatted on and off all throughout breakfast; they decided that they were going to go swimming in the river while they waited for their friends to get there.

* * *

Clad in swim suits Blaine, Kurt, Finn and Rachel went outside to put on some sunscreen before hopping in the water.

"Hey Baby can you put some sunscreen on my back?" Kurt asked turning his back to Blaine.

"Sure!" Blaine said enthusiastically grabbing the sunscreen of the table. He squirted some sunscreen on the palm of his hand and began to rub it into Kurt's back and shoulders. "Me too?" he asked as he finished with Kurt.

"Of course beautiful." Kurt squirted sunscreen in his hand and rubbed it all over Blaine's back and chest, without rubbing it in yet. "Look Baby now you're as white as me!" Kurt said excitedly and they both laughed, Kurt continued to rub in the sunscreen until Blaine was back to his stunningly tan self.

"Finn will you rub sunscreen on my back?" Rachel asked

"Ah Rach do I have too!"

"Finn! You're supposed to say yes!"

"Finn why don't you and Blaine go down to the water, Rachel I will put sunscreen on your back." Kurt said shooing the two boys away and grabbing the sunscreen. He was rubbing it on Rachel's shoulders when Rachel began asking Kurt all these questions.

"Kurt, you and Blaine always do stuff for each other, why won't Finn do that for me?"

"Well Rach, I don't know really. Blaine and I have a really open relationship; we talk about what we want from each other and what we need from each other, and about stuff we don't like. Maybe you and Finn should just talk, it might help." Kurt looked down at the water to find Blaine looking at him waving them over; they both got up and walked arm and arm down to the water. Kurt let go of Rachel's arm and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Hey love, did you guys have a nice talk?" Blaine asked as they sat down on the dock in their previous position from last night.

"Yeah it was good, we might have to talk to Finn though; Rachel doesn't think he treats her right." Kurt sighed and rested his head on Blaine's sholder; Finn and Rachel were already in the water. "Do you want to get life jackets and get it the water; it's getting hot out here." Blaine nodded in response so they got up to grab life jackets. Blaine grabbed a dark blue one, while Kurt grabbed a red one. Kurt slipped Blaine's life jacket onto his body, buckled it in the front and pulled it tight. Blaine in return grabbed Kurt's life jacket and did the same. Blaine walked over to the rope swing, grabbed it, swung out, did a flip and landed in the water. He swam over to the edge of the dock.

"Come on love, hop in."

"I'm coming; I'm coming, calm down." Kurt turned around and put his foot on the first rung of the ladder into the water, he was about to step down onto the second rung with two strong arms wrapped around his body and pulled him into the water.

"BLAINE!"

"I'm sorry baby, you were taking too long and I wanted to be near you." Blaine put on his largest puppy dog eyes so that Kurt would be mad at getting his hair wet.

"Damn those eyes!" Kurt mumbled and kissed Blaine sweetly on the lips. "I can't get mad at you when you look at me with those eyes." After floating in the water for a little while they noticed Burt coming down to the dock. "Hey dad what's up?"

"Do you and Blaine want to go ride jet skis, I know you won't want to drive, but do you Blaine? Do you and Kurt want to go on one, Finn and Rachel can go on the other?" Burt asked the four of them.

"I would love too, it sounds awesome!" Blaine got exited at the news and quickly swam over to the dock to get out, Kurt followed behind.

"Yeah I want to drive, do you want to ride with me Rach?" Finn asked Rachel politely, they must have talked while they were in the water. "I would love to Finn, thank you."

Blaine helped Kurt climb onto the back of the Blue one and they waited while Burt filled it with gas.

"Blaine I'm scared." Blaine turned around to face Kurt. "Don't worry angel, I will protect you." he turned back to face the front of the Jet Ski "here hold on tight right here." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and wrapped them around his body. "Ready?" Blaine asked as he started up the Jet Ski; Kurt nodded his head and buried it in the back of Blaine's neck.

"You guys stay safe, and Kurt please calm down you have ridden one of these before." Burt told the boys before they took off.

"Yeah and I fell off!" Kurt exaggerated as Blaine gave it some gas and took off, they went down the river a little ways, they rode for oh say ten fifteen minutes before they stopped to hop in the water and cool off. Blaine resurfaced from under the water and pulled Kurt close to him.

"So other than the one time you rode a jet ski and fell off you have never rode one or driven one before?" Blaine reached his hand out of the water and brushed the hair out of Kurt's face.

"Nope, never I was always too afraid."

"But you rode with me today."

"Yeah, I did. I guess it's because I trust you with my life, you seemed really excited to do it and I didn't want to upset you by not going."

"I love you"

"I love you too, you know I'm not that scared anymore, it was kind of fun." Blaine chuckled softly and kissed Kurt fully on the lips, they kissed lovingly for a few minutes before Blaine pulled away and disappeared under the water.

"Blaine, where did you go?" Kurt asked to the air just as he was pulled down under the water. They both resurfaced due to the fact they were wearing life jackets. Kurt swatted at Blaine playfully and leaned close to kiss him softly.

"Do you want me to teach you how to drive the Jet Ski?" Blaine asked helping Kurt climb back onto the Jet Ski.

"I don't know, I don't want crash or fall off or anything." Kurt looked down Blushing slightly.

Blaine climbed on behind him and turned Kurt to face the front and climbed on the seat behind him one leg on each side of his boyfriend, he scooted up close so that his chest was pressed right up against Kurt's back. Blaine brought his arms around his boyfriend's body and interlacing their fingers on both hands he reached their hands out and gripped the handles he let go of Kurt's left hand and showed him the kill switch bracelet that he had tied around his wrist.

"This is call a Kill switch bracelet, this little thing on the end of the bracelet must be connected to the Jet Ski for the Jet Ski to work, if for some reason I fall off, the bracelet with come with me and it will turn off the Jet Ski. So when you connect it right here," Blaine paused to place the kill switch onto the Jet Ski. "Now you can turn it on." Kurt pushed the power button and the Jet Ski erupted to life. The Jet Ski began moving forward slowly and Kurt began to panic. "Don't worry baby if you put it in neutral, it will stop moving." Blaine pulled the lever on the right side switching the Jet Ski to Neutral effectively stopping the machine from moving. "Ok now when you pull this lever, the clutch, when the Jet Ski is in forward you will begin moving faster, it's just like driving a car but with your hands, pull the clutch softly and gradually pull it harder to increase speed, you don't pull in hard right away or you will take off, just like in a car. " Kurt looked like he was taking everything when he looked at Blaine.

"Ok I think I'm ready." Kurt whispered to Blaine softly.

"Ok, good, I promise I will keep my hands on yours until you tell me I can let go." Blaine shifted the Jet Ski to forward/drive and replaced his hands on top of Kurt's. Kurt pulled the clutch softly and it began moving faster. "Ok baby now don't let go if you want to slow down or stop because you will lose control of the Jet Ski, so if you want to slow down release the clutch little by little."

"Ok Blaine, I'm ready, you can let go now." Kurt drove them all the way home with Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt cheering excitedly for support. They drove right up to the dock and everyone was sitting around down by the dock when they drove up.

"Is that… is that Kurt driving! It must be a miracle!" Aunt Stacey yelled from over at the table. Blaine and Kurt climbed of the Jet Ski onto the dock after they had turned it off and Kurt lunged himself at Blaine wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and his legs around his body, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"You did it baby! I'm so proud of you!" Kurt smashed his face to Blaine's and kissed him hard pulling away after a few seconds because they were in front of his family. They were beaming at each other when Burt cleared his throat and Kurt remembered that he was still wrapped around his boyfriend, he blushed slightly and unwrapped his arms and legs but grabbed Blaine's hand lacing their finger together.

"Sorry dad, I just got really excited."

"Its ok bud, i'm proud of you though."

"Thanks' dad, Blaine taught me."

"Good job Blaine, I have been trying to get him to ride with me for years. Why don't you go hope in the water your friends should be here in about thirty minutes." Blaine and Kurt ran and Jumped into the water to talk to Finn and Rachel since they had come back around the same time. Burt walked back over to the adults to talk to them.

"Well it looks like I have lost my boy." Burt commented watching Blaine talk to Finn and Kurt stare at him lovingly.

"Awe Burt you haven't lost your Kurt, you gained Blaine." Burt broke his gaze from his kids to look at Carole lovingly; he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"You are exactly right Carole, and I believe Blaine is the perfect boy to gain."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Mercedes, Artie, Mike and Tina came waltzing into the back yard clad in swim suits.

"'Cedes! Tina! Mike! Artie!" the four from the water yelled rushing out to hug their friends, Kurt hugged Mercedes, Rachel hugged Tina, Blaine Hugged Artie, and Finn hugged Mike, all of them switching until they had Hugged everyone. Kurt walked them all over to the table to re-introduce the friends to his aunts.

"I know you guys have met before but this is Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Artie. Guys these are my aunts Val and Stacey." Kurt pointed to each person as he introduced everyone. There were choruses of "yes I remember you's" and "good to see you again's"

"Well guys how about we go start making a late lunch slash early dinner. You kids go hang out in the water, we will call you when it's ready." All the women including Burt got up to go make the dinner and the kids did as they were told and they ran and jumped In the water.

"So how has it been being here so far, it has been so long since we were all last here." Mercedes asked to Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel.

"It's been nice, I Kind of missed it, and it reminds me a lot of my mom." Kurt answered grabbing Blaine's hand under the water.

"Well I have never been here before, it's really nice, and Kurt's aunts are so sweet; I really like them." Blaine said smiling at Kurt.

"You do know that they are probably going to have a talk with you right?" Kurt asked taking in the worried look on Blaine's face. "Don't worry baby, I'm sure they will love you, I mean how can they not you're perfect." He then brushed a stray curl out of his face kissing him softly."

"Stop being all adorable and tell us about what you guys have done so far!" Tine said giggling.

"oh guys it was so cool, today Rachel, Blaine, Kurt and I went riding on Jet Skis today and Blaine got Kurt to drive!" Finn exclaimed loudly and everyone looked to Kurt in shock.

"What it was fun!" Kurt responded to the looks on their faces and they all busted out laughing. They continued talking, laughing and catching up until the adults called them for dinner. During dinner they told old family stories, stories from school and stories about how each couple that was there got together, it was really a good time because no one really talked about that stuff anymore.

"Hey guys, we added a new addition to the house since you were here last, us adults used It last night so now you guys can have at it." Aunt Stacey told the group of teenagers that was responded with a chorus of "what is it's"

"We got a hot tub! You know that mysterious door that you asked about yesterday and I told you it was a new garden room, yeah I lied it houses our hot tub!"

"Dang that's awesome Aunt Val; can we go get in now?" Finn asked from down at the end of the table.

"Of course Finn, you guys go have fun!"

* * *

All the kids headed to the Hot tub room and walked inside and shut the door, the hot tub was a six seater but they could easily seat seven and because Kurt always sat on Blaine anyway, this worked perfectly. Kurt climbed into the tub and sat down on Blaine's lap leaning sideways against his chest, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's body.

"So Kurt, did you have and Blaine have a nice shower last night?" Rachel asked giggling quietly with Finn.

"You where awake?" Blaine

"What!" Kurt

"Oh you heard me Kurt, was the shower nice? Was it nice and quiet?"

" God, yes Rachel the shower was very nice, and apparently not very quiet."

"Kurt, do you care to explain?" Kurt hid his face in Blaine's neck and mumbled a response quietly.

"MeandBlainehadsexintheshower lastnight."

"Care to repeat that boo?" Mercedes said from the other side of the hot tub.

"Me and Blaine had sex in the shower last night." Kurt hid his face farther into Blaine's neck his blush creeping all the way down his neck.

"Nice dude!" Artie fist bumped Blaine and everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh my god I can't believe you heard us." Kurt was still hiding in Blaine's neck.

"Don't be embarrassed angel, I enjoyed it a lot."

"BLAINE" Kurt sat up and wacked Blaine in the chest.

"Owww! Babe that hurt!"

"Awe I'm sorry love," Kurt leaned down and kissed Kurt's chest where he smacked it "But please, let's not spill our sex life to our friends."

"you mean outside of what happens with truth or dare , spin the bottle, never have I ever, and seven minutes in heaven?"

"Exactly!" they spent a lot of time making fun of Kurt and Blaine while they sat in that hot tub that night, they had all decided that after they became exceptionally pruney that they would move out of the hot tub, change and settle down with a movie. They were all lying down on the floor watching _The Notebook, _Rachel was lying against Finn who was next to mike who had Tina lying on him with Mercedes next to her with her head on Kurt's chest who was wrapped in Blaine,when one by one they all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys so i have no idea when i will post next but the Blaine and Aunt's chat will be in the next one! i dont want to seem redundant here but please review!**


	16. Chapter 14

Kurt woke up when it was still dark out to something poking him in the back, he moved slightly and Blaine moaned behind him. Kurt eased Mercedes head off of his chest and turned around to face Blaine, he had a raging hard on.

"Mmmm Kurt that feels so good, Ohhhhh Kurt." Kurt giggled softly at his sleep aroused boyfriend and moved to wake him up before he woke up everyone else. Kurt leaned in close to Blaine's body to whisper in Blaine's ear so that he wouldn't wake their friends up either.

"Blaine honey, wake up… Blainey boo…. Blainer's, Baby wake up." As Kurt was whispering these sweet words into Blaine's ear he began running his hand up and down Blaine's side. Blaine moaned softly and rolled over to where he was lying on top of Kurt, he opened his eyes golden meeting ice blue, Blaine leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurt's and rutting his hips into Kurt's. Kurt pushed at Blaine's chest softly getting him to stop before he lost all his ability to think coherently. "Babe, you need to stop, one because five of our friends are laying right next to us and two because if you don't stop soon I won't want you to stop and we will end up having sex with our friends in the very same room." Kurt whispered hoping none of their friends were pretending to sleep only to really be listening to everything that was going on.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Kurt, I just attacked you." Blaine seemed worried that he had upset Kurt and he looked down at him with worried eyes.

"Blaine Baby, it's ok, it was kinda hot actually, you having sexy dreams about me." Kurt giggled playfully.

"How do you know it's about you huh, I could have been dreaming about Channing Tatum." Blaine whispered back equally as playful.

"That's not what I heard when you were moaning my name in your sleep." Kurt nipped at Blaine's bottom lip and Blaine whimpered softly as he pulled away. "Ok all playing aside you need to calm down so we can go back to sleep."

"But Kurtie your just so sexy I can't help it" Blaine nipped at Kurt's neck sucking softly.

"Would in help if you knew that I was awake?" Tina mumbled hoping they would shut up so she could go back to sleep.

"Actually yes, thanks Tina!"

"No problem." She mumbled already beginning to fall back asleep

"Night Kurtie love you." Blaine snuggled into Kurt's chest his problem completely gone.

"Goodnight angel, love you too."

* * *

The seven teenagers woke up to the sound and smell of bacon frying in a pan, they all got up and shuffled into the kitchen to eat some much needed breakfast.

"Did you Kids sleep well?" Aunt Val asked as Carole, Aunt Stacey and herself set down plates of food in front of all of them. Each one of them mumbled there "Yes Ma'am's before digging into their plates.

"Kurt honey, your Uncle Kory will be coming in from Nevada tonight, when was the last time you saw him?" Carole told Kurt before sitting down to eat her own Breakfast.

"Um it's been a few years." Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he remembered the last time he saw his uncle. It had been when he came to his dad and his house to get some of his mom's things a few years after she passed, it had been too hard for his uncle to come to their house and be reminded of all the holidays he spent their with his twin sister and her family, it was too hard to go and get some of her stuff and see her son that reminded him so much of his sister. Kurt's uncle had told him all of that when he finally came to get the stuff years later, he moved off to Nevada and only visited once every few years.

Blaine noticed the tears that began to well up in Kurt's eyes and he pulled Kurt into his lap.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine began rubbing soothing circles into Kurt's back "Just push all the bad memories away, remember all the good ones, of spending time with your mom and uncle, and how you guys had so much fun together, just please don't cry, it hurts me when you cry and your beautiful face should never shed tears." Kurt pulled away from Blaine's neck and noticed two large dark spots on the collar of his shirt.

"Oh baby I am so sorry, I cried all over your shirt."

"Its ok angel, I don't mind." Kurt rested his head against Blaine's chest and looking over at Carole.

"Oh Carole please don't cry, I just haven't thought about him in a really long time and it was kind of over whelming , I promise I'm not mad at you or anything and it's not your fault at all, it just kind of stirred up some emotions that I have not dealt with in a while." Kurt rushed out standing to give Carole a huge hug. "But on a lighter note do you guys know when Puck, Santana and Britt are getting here?"

"Yes dear, they will be here around seven tonight, Puck said something about having to work. And again Kurt I am so sorry!" Carole told them in a rush

"It's ok Carole, I promise, and thank you." they all finished eating breakfast; Kurt still perched on Blaine's lap when he got enough courage to ask Carole one more question. "Um Carole, do you know when Uncle Kory will get here today?"

"Oh honey your dad said something about him getting here late tonight."

"Oh ok thank you."

"Hey Blaine can we talk to you for a bit?" Aunt Val and Aunt Stacey asked him as they moved to sit outside on the porch.

"Yes Ma'am, of course." He replied smoothly before too stepping outside.

* * *

"Do you guys want to go sit in the hot tub while we wait for Blaine?" Finn asked as everyone stared after Blaine as he talked to the Aunt's outside. They all mumbled their "ok's" before they got up to put on their swimsuits and clean up there blankets and pillows from the living room.

* * *

"So Blaine, when did you and Kurt meet?" Aunt Val asked seeming like she really wanted to get to know him

"Well we met when Kurt came to spy on the show choir from my school Dalton academy, we met on the staircase as I was on my way to an impromptu performance with our show choir, the warblers." Blaine smiled fondly at the memory and looked up to see both Aunt's smiling at him.

"Blaine, we don't want to seem cold or harsh but we really care about Kurt and we want what is best for him. We are going to be asking personal questions and I want you to answer them honestly." Aunt Stacey spoke this time.

"I want you guys to know that I care about him so much and I would be nothing but honest when answering your questions."

"Ok do you love him?"

"More than life itself, without him I don't feel complete, I would do anything for him, I would die for him, I would beat up all of his bullies for him and chase away any of his fears. When I'm with Kurt I feel like I'm home, Kurt is my home, he has my heart." Blaine looked at the two of them bold truth shining brightly through his eyes. "When I'm with Kurt I am the happiest I have ever been, he makes me want to know every little thing about him and trust me I learn new things about him every day and that just makes me love him even more. Every morning I wake up next to him I love him more, every night we fall asleep together, ever shy smile we share, every kiss, every hug, every brush of our fingertips makes me fall more in love with him. Every day I think that I could not love that stunning man more than I do at that second and every day I am wrong because it just keeps growing, I love all his faults, I just love everything about him." When Blaine looked at Aunt Stacey and Aunt Val again there were tears streaming down their faces and large smiles upon their faces.

"We still want to ask you more questions but I just wanted to tell you this before we continue. After hearing you speak so passionately about our nephew there is no doubt in my mind that you two will be together forever. With that being said, welcome to the family." Blaine got up and hugged them both before speaking again.

"I'm glad to be here." He said charmingly.

"So Blaine this may be personal for you and Blaine but, are you sexually active?" Blaine choked on the sip of water had just taken and began coughing. He took another sip of water to clear his pipes before answering.

"Um I told you that I was not going to lie so I am going to be honest and say yes."

"And are you too being safe?"

"Of course, I would never dream of not keeping protected."

"did you pressure Kurt into anything before he was ready?"

"NO! um actually he was ready before me, I had a sort of bad experience involving sexual activities prior to meeting Kurt." Blaine looked down hiding his mask of disgust at the memory.

"Does Kurt know?"

"Yes Ma'am, I tell Kurt everything, he is actually the only one who knows everything about me, everything I have been through." Aunt Val and Aunt Stacey noticed the sadness that crossed Blaine's face.

"Do you mind if we ask what happened? Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable." Aunt Val said softly placing a hand on his knee.

"I don't mind talking about it. It is actually the reason I decided to transfer to Dalton, well not the reason but the last straw so to say." Blaine took a deep breath and continued. "It was eighth grade when I was still going to public school I had come out to my parents and few close friends that I was gay, apparently one of those close friends, was not that close and he outed me to the school. We had an eighth grade dance about a month after that, I went solo, there was a closeted jock that was at the dance, no one knew he was gay, not even me, until he pulled me into one of the janitors closets in the school that night, he started kissing me and touching me in inappropriate places, he told me not to make any noises because if I yelled and someone came running only to find him and me in there together he would kill me for outing him. He was taking advantage of me, he pulled down my pants and began touching me, and he even got mad that I wasn't…um responding to his touches." Blaine had tears rolling down his face as he finished reliving the memory he worked so hard at pushing away. Both Aunt Stacey and Aunt Val pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Thank you so much for telling us Blaine, we are so glad that you trust us enough to tell us."

"well your Kurt's family and he's my family so you're my family too, thank you for listening."

"Ok Blaine, we won't torture you anymore, you can go hang out with your friends." Blaine nodded and left to go put on his swim trunks.

* * *

Blaine opened the door to the room with the hot tub and saw everyone chatting quietly, he shut the door, set down the towel climbed into the hot tub and sat down on Kurt's lap. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's body as Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt on the mouth passionately, he pulled away after a few seconds nuzzling into Kurt's neck.

"I love you angel." Blaine whispered into Kurt's neck kissing it softly.

"I love you too baby." Kurt responded running his hands up and down Blaine's back. Everyone else in the hot tub noticed that the two were having a moment and stayed quiet until the moment passed.

"So I take it you guys had a nice talk?" Kurt asked playing with Blaine's hair and tugging at the curls.

"Mmmm it was nice, I really like them." Blaine nodded at the same time as answering aloud.

"What did you guys talk about?" Mercedes asked from across the hot tub.

"Just about how me and Kurt met, and if I loved him and some other stuff." Blaine's eyes closed slightly willing memories away and hoping no one noticed that he was getting upset. Kurt noticed.

"Baby, did they upset you, what's wrong? What other stuff." Kurt asked getting worried.

"Kurt please don't be mad but they asked about our sex life, they asked about if I pressured you into anything and I said no that you were ready before me, and it brought up the whole dance thing." Blaine rushed out flinching because he expected Kurt to get mad. Kurt just pulled Blaine closer and shot his friends his please-don't-ask-eyes.

"I'm not mad love, I promise I'm not mad but hey will you promise me something?" Kurt asked lifting Blaine's face so he could look him in the eyes.

"Anything." He responded truthfully.

"Promise me for the rest of this trip we will have a good time, I'm pretty sure that these guys are getting annoyed of our emotional outbreaks. So let's not dwell on the past anymore let's not get upset anymore, let's just party and have a good time." Kurt said wanting to push past all the hard time's and live in the moment.

"I promise."

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon they talked and laughed and joked, the eventually moved from the hot tub to the river to swim, ride jet skis and take turns on the rope swing. It was nearing seven o'clock when Aunt Stacey and Aunt Val asked the kids to help start setting up for the party that started at two o'clock the next day. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel all put up decorations while Burt, Blaine, Finn, and Mike put up tarps, easy ups and other things for shade along with dragging out bar-b-q pits to set up for cooking tomorrow. Kurt noticed that the boys had not drunken any water in a while so he brought them each a bottle.

Blaine and Puck had just finished pulling out the last of the grills that they were going to cook on tomorrow and they were both glistening with sweat. Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine just as Blaine was pulling off his shirt over his head. Kurt's breath hitched in his chest as he stopped everything he was doing because he was glued to the sight in front of him. His boyfriends body, dripping slightly, shinning all over from the sweat, and his curls damp. Kurt licked his lips as Blaine's gaze met his and Blaine broke out into a huge smile, Kurt's eyes darkened slightly and he was only pulled from his gaze when his aunt called to them from the house.

"Hey guy's dinner is ready, can you dry off before you come inside please." Aunt Val called from the house holding the door open for Kurt and the girls before shutting while the boys dried off. Before Kurt sat down for dinner he went into the bed room he was staying in and grabbed a clean shirt for him to wear so that he wasn't wearing a sweaty one during dinner. When he walked out to the Kitchen Blaine was standing by the door chugging down a glass of water, Kurt smiled fondly, he was proud of his boy drinking water. Kurt walked over to Blaine handing him the shirt and taking the glass from his hand.

"Thanks Baby." Blaine leaned down to place a kiss on Kurt's lips before slipping the shirt over his head. They were all about to sit down at the table when the door bell rang, Aunt Stacey ran to answer it as everyone was seated. When Aunt Val came back into the room she was followed by Kurt's uncle Kory. As Uncle Kory walked into the room he and Kurt automatically made eye contact.

"Hi"

"Hi"

* * *

**A/N: ok guys, cliffhanger.. dun dun dun:) lol dont worry, i wont put make they shed any more tears while on this trip, i assure you it will be a good reunion. More Klaine lovin soon.. hopefully... school starts monday... boo... anyway, i hoped u liked the sort of smutty but not really smutty.. more fluffy begining:) please keep reading and reviewing guys, and also give me feed back on the story, i want to know if it is boring and if my writing sucks... let me know, im writing for you guys and i want to make it the best i can:):):) anyway until next time less than three!**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys I just realized that last chapter I wrote Blaine and puck pulled out the bar b q pit on the sweaty shirt scene and I meant Blaine and Mike lol alsoooo our friends Puck, Santana and Britt will be arriving after dinner funn stuff yeah?!**

* * *

"Hi"

"Hi"

"You have grown so much Kurt; it has been way to long." Uncle Kory placed his bag on the floor and crossed the room as Kurt stood up and moved away from his chair. Uncle Kory embraced Kurt in a huge hug, he was tall and thin like Kurt but taller and not as thin, he had Blue eyes just like his and his mothers and he had dark brown hair like his moms, similar to Kurt's although his was lighter.

Blaine saw Kurt's Uncle Kory enter the room and his mouth dropped immediately, Kurt looked so much like him he could not believe it. He saw the two of them embrace and he smiled fondly at the closeness of Kurt and his uncle even though they had not spoken in years.

They broke the embrace after a little while Uncle Kory reaching out to ruffle Kurt hair.

"Dang I missed you kid."

"Uncle Kory! My hair!"

"It still looks beautiful baby."

"Thanks Blaine."

"so you are the infamous Blaine, Val talked my ear off about you earlier when I called her to tell her I was on my way." Uncle Kory left Kurt to walk over to Blaine and embrace him in a huge hug similar to the one he gave Kurt.

Kurt's heart swelled with love for the affection his uncle and boyfriend were sharing. He loved how Blaine could be loved by everyone in his family, it makes loving him himself that much easier. Uncle Kory pulled away from Blaine both of them grinning like fools and he turned to the rest of the house.

"Please excuse my rudeness everybody but hello I think I recognize all of you from a few years ago, nice to see you all again." Uncle Kory waved at everyone who smiled and waved back. They all settled back down to their seats adding a new one for Uncle Kory to sit down too. Kurt took his place next Blaine again kissing him lightly on the cheek before continuing on with his dinner and the conversation.

* * *

Puck, Santana and Brittany had still not arrived and it was roughly eight o'clock so the kids went to hang out in the hot tub until they got there. They were well into a conversation about Kurt childhood fears of riding jet skis when Puck busted through the door followed by Santana and Brittany.

"The party has arrived!"

"Did you miss me, I'm sure you did."

"Ohhhhh hot tub!"

"Hey guys hop in, it will be tight but we can make room." Blaine said too the three of them as he picked up Kurt and placing him on his lap making more room. Kurt squeaked out a surprised at the sudden movement but leaned back against Blaine's chest anyway.

"Oh and we brought an extra guest." They all turned to look at the door and as Sam waltzed in.

"Hey everybody."

"Sam!" Mercedes squealed jumping out of the tub to hug him. Everyone got passed the hellos and exited-ness and all got settled back into the tub to chat when Burt peeked his head into the room.

"Hey guys us adults are going to Jet Ski down the river a ways to a party at a friend's house that your aunts know. It takes us like forty minutes to get there and we will be staying there for a few hours. We should not come home to late probably two at the latest and I want you kids to behave, you may drink but don't get wasted and please be responsible." They all mumbled their "yes sir's" and he left the room to head down to the party.

"Well the man said we can drink, let's drink!" Puck reached behind him into a cooler no one noticed he placed there and pulled out a beer for everyone. "Drink up." They each screwed the lids of their drinks and each to a swig. Blaine looked over at Kurt as he took his drink and noticed how sexy Kurt looked, he drank that beer like he had done it a million times, and he had to admit it was hot.

"What?" Kurt said when he noticed that Blaine was staring at him; Blaine smiled widely and took a drink.

"It's just that babe, you look sexy." Kurt blushed slightly and playfully swatted Blaine on the arm.

"Honey are you drunk already?"

"Yeah, on you." he smiled deviously and pulled Kurt close to him his face was right up against Kurt's their lips almost touching. Blaine smiled before mumbling "Mmm Kurt." And crashing their lips together, Blaine pulled away chuckling slightly.

"Dang are you guys ever not flirting or all over each other." Sam asked from his spot next to Mercedes.

"Yes, when we are sleeping." Kurt asked leaning back against Blaine's chest who leaned down and kissed his shoulder.

"Nope even then you are still all over each other." Rachel stated from her spot in Finns lap.

"What do you mean?" Blaine running his fingers down Kurt's arm and lacing their fingers together.

"Kurt practically sleeps on top of you, every time I wake up one of you is wrapped in the other."

"I can't help it, Blaine is soooo warm." Kurt said and Blaine wrapped his arms around his body smiling proudly. They talked about random crap through two more beers and everyone was slightly tipsy, and Puck decided that they should play a game.

"Truth or dare!" Puck yelled and everyone slurred there ok's, he spun the bottle that was resting on a tray floating in the water. "Ok I will go first! Uh Tina truth or dare."

"Truth."

"When was the last time you and Mike had sex?"

"Um, last night." Tina blushed looking down, mike just looked proud.

"What you were lying right next to me how did we not notice!" Mercedes exclaimed from next to her.

"My awesome ninja skills!" Mike stated proudly Kissing Tina softly.

"Ok moving on," Tina spun the bottle from the floating tray and it landed on Sam.

"Dare!" he yelled before Tina could even ask. Tina thought for a second and then her face lit up and she whispered her idea in Mike's ear, he nodded back at her still looking proud.

"Ok, I dare you too chug a whole beer." Sam completed his task easily yet drunkenly and he span the bottle, it landed on Kurt."

"Ugg, Truth. I'm not drunk enough to do anything stupid yet."

"Um ok, what is the kinkiest place you to have ever had sex?" Sam said fist bumping Puck from across the hot tub. Kurt thought about it for a while having silent conversation with Blaine thought his eyes.

"Ew I really don't want to know that answer to that!" Finn squirmed under Rachel and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Um I would say that time we had sex in the warbler common rooms, during that warbler council meeting, hmm that was fun." Everybody stared at them in shock. "What, they didn't know we were having sex." Everyone busted out laughing and took another swig of their drinks. Kurt grabbed the bottle and spun it, it landed on Finn. They went through many more rounds of revealing sexual secrets and doing stupid and yet again sexual stuff. This time Puck span and it landed on Kurt.

"Yes, I have yet to get you Hummel, it's on! Truth or dare?"

"Dareee! Whooo!" he was almost all the way gone, he was you know totally relaxed.

"I dare you to make Blaine hard."

"Easy peasy, he's half hard already!"

"What how?"

"Well I have been sitting on his lap for well over two hours now." They all chucked and Kurt set out to complete his dare. He turned around and straddled Blaine's body pressing up close. He kissed Blaine tauntingly on the mouth biting his lower lip as he pulled away. He moved his hands down Blaine's chest playing softly with his nipples as he moved his mouth down to suck on Blaine's neck. He sucked on Blaine's favorite spot on his neck knowing it would get him to his full hardness faster, Kurt pulled away from Blaine's neck looking into Blaine's lust blown eyes. He leaned in close to Blaine's ear and whispered soft enough so that only Blaine would hear.

"I want you so bad baby, I want to suck your gorgeous cock and take you like you know I can, I want to make love to you hard and fast right in this very hot tub, I don't give a fuck that our friends are here, shit they can watch. You would like that wouldn't you sexy?"

"Shit Kurt." Blaine let out a throaty moan and crashed his lips to Kurt's. Mission accomplished.

"Oh god, please stop! I have seen way too much already!" Finn screeched from somewhere in the hot tub, neither Blaine nor Kurt were sure at the moment. Kurt and Blaine finally pulled away breathing heavily, Kurt turned around in Blaine's lap and leaned back against his chest like he had been earlier. Kurt looked up at everyone smiling proudly and Blaine just whimpered at the loss of Kurt's lips and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's body.

"That was hot." Puck stated his mouth wide open. "Nice Hummel."

"Thanks Noah." Kurt said and leaned over to fist bump Puck, Kurt really didn't get the point of fist bumping but Puck held out his fist so why not. Blaine moaned loudly when Kurt shifted in his lap.

"Sorry baby, it was a dare." Blaine growled at Kurt and Kurt's heart sped up and most of his blood rushed south. "Oh my god Blaine please don't make that noise or I will take you right here."

"Please don't." Finn again was feeling awkward.

"In respect for Finn, I will not make that noise again. But in all honesty if you were not here I would have made it again." Blaine pulled Kurt close to him but shifted him to where Kurt was not sitting on his aching hard on. "Please spin love." Kurt did as he was told and spun the bottle landing on Santana.

"So what will it be Santan, truth or dare?"

"I'm going to with dare."

"Hmm ok, I dare you to, oh god I have no clue, my brain is sort of fried right now." Everyone chuckled and decided to quit playing.

"We should go skinny dipping."

"Hmm sounds fun."

"That's not a bad idea.

"I don't want to see my brother naked."

"Then don't look Finn, stop being such a pansy."

"Ok let's go!"

They all got out of the hot tub, grabbed towels and headed down to the river. Puck brought up the fact that they could have just skinny dipped in the hot tub but they all agreed that it was too close to comfort. So they made their way down to the river and stopped. How were they supposed to go about this without everyone seeing everyone else's everything? Kurt noticed everyone eye balling each other and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Oh screw it!" he yelled as he pulled down his swim trunks and boxers at the same time and diving into the water. After everyone realized what happened Blaine, Santana, Brittany, and puck followed diving in after him. Sam, Mercedes and Rachel followed close behind them, and Finn was the only one who was still standing on the dock.

"Um could you guys turn around." They all faced away from Finn as he stripped of his swim trunks and jumped in. Kurt swam up close to Blaine pressing his body close, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and in turn he wrapped his around Kurt's waist. Blaine leaned in to Kurt pressing a firm kiss to his lips, Kurt moaned softly at their contact and pulled away still conscious of the fact that they were around their friends.

"Hmmm unusually when we are naked and in water we are alone." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips kissing him softly and pulling away again.

"Oh boo don't stop on our account, it's not like all of us haven't walked in on one of your sexual encounters at some point." They all laughed loudly and Kurt buried his head into Blaine's neck blushing so bad it reached all the way down his neck.

"ok this is sort of getting awkward now, I'm getting out." Kurt commented swimming over to the ladder and climbing out of the river, Kurt glanced back at his boyfriend noticing his lust blown eye's, Kurt smirked and continued to climb out swaying his hips a little more in the process.

"Shit Kurt, you are so sexy." Blaine rushed after his boyfriend as he pulled his swim trunks up quickly pulling his own up too. He crashed his body and lips to Kurt's kissing him hard. They both stumbled away up to the house slightly drunk and very horny kissing like it was needed to breath.

"What the hell just happened?!" Sam asked to the others still in the water.

"They are about to go have sex, I can feel it." Puck answered still staring after the couple.

"Wanky!"

"Aww Kurtie and Blainey are so cute, they are gonna make adorable dolphin babies!"

"We might want to wait before heading back to the room." Tina commented from her spot wrapped in Mike. Mike and Tina were sleeping in the same room on the pull out couch while Mercedes, Sam, Santana, and Brittany were staying in the room across the hall that had one full bed and a pull out couch.

"Come on; let's go make sure that they didn't pass out on their way to the room."

* * *

**A/N: ok guys, sorry that took longer than expected, school started today and i have dance team drama going on.. who knew somebody would get that mad that we had a little fun and wrapped their house... opps:) oh well until next timeee:) have fun and please read and review!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: hay I'm back, I really have no excuse for not updating other than the fact that I'm lame! Well as I mentioned in a previous authors note school started… Which means football season has started… and I'm on the dance team at my school…. Um so im like super pissed at Blaine right now, but im really not, why would he do that! They better get back together or im going to cry… ps I already have …..Kurt did say that he would never say goodbye right!**

* * *

The night passed smoothly, no one passed out anywhere they shouldn't have and no one had sex in front of anyone. Everyone made their way out of their rooms to the kitchen the next morning at the smell of freshly brewed coffee and bacon sizzling. With everyone seated around the table plates full of food they worked their way to being fully coherent.

"So Carole, when did you adults get back last night, we went to sleep pretty late and I don't remember hearing you guys come in." Blaine asked politely hoping to get everyone to wake up.

"I am not sure about the time but all of you guys were out when we got back." The rest of the morning went by smoothly as they all got over their hangovers and got ready for the party. Kurt was slightly nervous because he has old friends and family coming that he hasn't seen in years. Kurt and Blaine were in the kitchen setting food out and setting up more decorations when Blaine noticed something was off about Kurt.

"Baby are you ok?" Blaine asked pulling Kurt to sit with him on the couch in the living room next to the kitchen. Kurt sat comfortably upon Blaine's lap resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Im not going to lie, I am nervous, there are people coming today that I have not seen in years. What if they don't like me or disown me, or what if they don't like you. I can't take that Blaine, I love you too much to have a family member or an old friend not like you." Kurt rushed out his eyes watering slightly. Blaine pulled Kurt closer and wiped away his tears; he pulled Kurt's face towards him before speaking to him so that he is able to look into his breathtakingly beautiful blue eyes.

"Kurt, I love you. Your old friends and family will love you for who you are, they will not disown you and they will love me because you love me. I promise beautiful that everything will be perfect and I want you to stop worrying and stressing about this because it hurts me too much when you are upset and _I_ can't handle that." Blaine pulled Kurt's face to his kissing his lips lightly and resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"Ok, I promise." Kurt responded kissing Blaine back softly before getting up to finish decorating. Little did the two know that Aunt Val was watching them, and what do you know she just happened to have her camera.

* * *

The party was in full swing and everything was true to what Blaine said, everyone loved and accepted both of them for who they were and embraced them with open arms. Until around six o'clock when one of Kurt's friends showed up. Kurt was sitting in a chair with the girls minus Santana under one of the e-z-ups they had set up the day before and Blaine was in the water with the rest of the gang. Chad, a friend of Kurt's, came up and sat down in the empty seat next to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, I haven't seen you in so long!" Chad said enthusiastically leaning in to hug Kurt, Kurt side hugged him awkwardly.

"Hi Chad, yeah it's been a while. Let me introduce you to my friends from school, this is Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, and Rachel." He pointed at each girl as he said their names and they nodded their hellos to each other.

"Nice to meet you ladies. How have you been Kurt? You look so good!" Chad flirted obviously as he set his hand on Kurt's knee.

"I've been good thank you, sort of busy." Chad laughed at the comment even though nothing of what Kurt said was funny. Kurt was beginning to get uncomfortable with his closeness so he slid Chad's hand off of his knee and beckoned the boys and Santana from the water. Chad was still openly flirting with Kurt when Blaine and the others showed up.

"I just cannot believe we have not talked in so long! We must schedule a date to hang out soon and we should talk more often" Blaine walked up to find some random dude telling his boyfriend that they should hang out soon, who the hell is this guy.

"Um yeah, we will see, as I said I'm very busy." Kurt turned his attention to the guys and began introducing them. "This is Santana, my step brother Finn, and his girlfriend is Rachel who you met earlier, Puck, Sam, Mike and my boyfriend Blaine, Boys this is Chad and old family _Friend."_ He added an emphasis on the word friend to strain the fact that they are just friends to both Chad and his boyfriend.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend? I didn't even know." Blaine noticed Chad sizing him up and he was slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey baby, I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything?" Blaine asked running his fingers up and down the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt closed his eyes at the touch and looked back up at his boyfriend.

"Hmmm, yes water please."

"Does anyone else want anything?" Blaine asked to the rest of the group and they all mumbled their no thank yous. Blaine walked away to get the drink as Kurt looked after him watching the muscles of his back ripple. Kurt looked back to find every one staring at him.

"What? He's beautiful, I can't help it!" Kurt laughed and all his friends nodded in agreement, they were all still laughing and giggling about it when Blaine came back with the waters.

"Here love, what's so funny?" he asked handing Kurt the bottle, Kurt smiled at him lovingly before answering his question.

"oh nothing it's just that you are so gorgeous."

"Why thank you but I believe you are the gorgeous one." Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt lovingly before moving to sit in a chair across from Kurt, Kurt tugged on his arm and made a noise of protest before pulling Blaine down to sit on his lap. Blaine snuggled up into Kurt's embrace as he listened to the conversation.

Blaine was lost in thought as Kurt was running his fingers up and down his back scratching slightly and his fingers moved back up when he heard his name being called.

"Blaine!"

"Oh what? I'm sorry." Kurt chuckled softly at his Blushing boyfriend.

"It's ok baby, Chad was just asking you a question."

"Oh I am sorry Chad, what were you saying?" Blaine asked Chad politely, turning slightly so that he was able to face Chad better.

"Oh I was just asking about your extra-curricular's, all these guys are in glee club, are you too?"

"Yeah I'm in the glee club with the at McKinley."

"He was also the lead singer of the warblers at Dalton academy."

"Kurt!"

"What, I want to flaunt my amazingly talented boyfriend!"

"So, anyway, did you say Dalton academy?" Chad asked interrupting the couples playful flirting.

"Oh yeah, I transferred to McKinley last year."

"May I ask why?" Blaine looked at Kurt lovingly , Kurt smiling in return. Blaine answered Chad his eyes never leaving Kurt's crystal clear blue's.

"Well Kurt has my heart and my heart was at McKinley." Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt quickly before leaning his head on Kurt's chest, and kissing his exposed collar bone. Both Kurt and Blaine blushed largely and the awe's coming from all the girls.

* * *

The rest of the party passed smoothly and soon it was nightfall. Everyone was sitting around a really non-needed bonfire that was very much a tradition down by the river. This time Kurt was curled up into the warmth of Blaine's body their hands were tangled together and Kurt was running his lips across the exposed skin of Blaine's shoulder. Blaine turned to kiss the top of Kurt's head before noticing Chad staring him down. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's body pulling him closer pressing his lips firmly against Kurt's. Kurt pulled away smiling at Blaine before resting his chest on Blaine's chest, when Burt walked up.

"Hey guys, the adults are heading out again tonight, you all behave, and Chad you will be staying with Blaine, Kurt, Mike and Tina in their room on a cot I placed in there earlier." They all nodded and Burt left to go with the other adults.

"On that note, im going to go get drinks, what does everyone want?" Blaine stood up still holding Kurt and turning around placing him back in the chair. Everyone told Blaine what they wanted and Chad offered to help carry them. They were both in the kitchen getting all the drinks when Chad began talking to him.

"Yeah so I'm going to be brutally honest with you right now when I tell you that I want your boyfriend. He's fucking sexy." Blaine turned to him with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah, well I'm going to be brutally honest in telling you that you have no shot with him what so ever." Blaine answered angrily.

"We will see about that." Chad said saucily before grabbing half the drinks and walking back outside. They both walked outside to distribute the drinks and Kurt could tell that something was off about Blaine, did something happen inside?

* * *

Blaine walked back over to Kurt picking him up, sitting down, and placing him back in his lap. Kurt snuggled down into Blaine hoping to make him feel better about whatever was going on. Kurt pressed his lips to the base of his boyfriend's neck, running them up and down his neck softly. Blaine nuzzled into the touch closing his eyes and sighing contently.

"What's wrong Blainer's, let me into that curly haired head of yours."

"I will tell you about it later ok?"

"Ok beautiful, just let me know."

The night moved on and many more drinks were had, there was also a generous amount of flirting with Kurt on Chad's end. After a while the group called it quits and decided to head to bed. Kurt and Tina went to the bathroom to change as Blaine, Mike and Chad all changed into their pajamas in the room. When Kurt and Tina came back in all three boys had their pajama bottoms on with no shirts and Kurt shamelessly raked his eyes over Blaine's body paying no attention to Chad what so ever. Tina turned out the lights and everyone said their goodnights as both Kurt and Tina made their way over to their respective beds in the dark. Blaine climbed into bed pulling Kurt with him, they both settled down in the bed Blaine lying flat on his back with Kurt's head resting on his chest and his left leg wedged between Blaine's. Kurt lifted his head to kiss Blaine full on the lips pushing in his tongue to deepen it. Kurt pulled away biting on Blaine's lower lip causing him to moan softly.

"Goodnight Blainer's I love you." Kurt kissed him lightly again before resting his head back on Blaine's chest.

"G'night Kurtie,I love you too." Blaine murmured sleepily. Little did they know, Chad was watching them the whole time.

* * *

**so again i tell you how increadibly sorry i am for not posting for so long and i honsetly have no idea when the next one will be up, hopefully not as long! also i hope you all didnt forget about me! please review, it would make my roller coster life that much more amazing! only two more games left of football season so yay for more free time!**


	19. Chapter 17

**PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT TO HELP WITH THE AMAZINGNESS OF THIS CHAPTER! Ok so I am going to admit that the piece of music I use in this chapter I stole from one of my favorite Klaine fanfiction's ever, little numbers LTT! Its' called I Giorni by Ludovico Einaudi. I am also going to admit that I am sort of obsessed with this piece and I strongly suggest that you listen to it as you read that part. The lord knows that I was listening to it as I wrote this whole chapter! i am re-posting this chapter because i got some really nasty reviews from guests... if fucking sucks!**

_**WARNING!: BOTTOM BLAINE IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN DONT READ IT!**_

* * *

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night needing to use the bathroom really badly. He untangled himself from Blaine's embrace, his boyfriend whimpering at the loss. He was in the bathroom washing his hands after he relived himself when Chad opened the door slipping inside and shutting it behind him.

"Oh my god! What are you doing in here?" Kurt asked jumping slightly.

"I noticed you were gone and I wanted to take my chance by coming and seeing if you wanted to fool around a little bit. Your boyfriend is not around, I promise I won't tell." Chad asked moving closer to Kurt.

On the other side of the door Blaine was waiting to see how Kurt would respond, he knows that he trusts Kurt whole heartedly but he just wanted to see if he would need to help Kurt if Chad tried anything on him.

"Um, no thank you. I'm sorry if you feel that if you have any chance with me but you don't. I have a boyfriend, who is asleep in just the other room who I love and I would never betray his trust." Kurt responded pushing past a shocked Chad to open the door, he was greeted with a smiling Blaine. Blaine having heard the whole ordeal pulled Kurt too him.

"I fucking love you so much." Blaine smashed his lips to Kurt's pushing his tongue inside his boyfriend's mouth. Kurt pressed his body closer to Blaine wrapping his arms around his neck, tangling the fingers of his right hand in Blaine's hair. Blaine pulled only his face away tugging on Kurt's bottom lip with his teeth as he went.

"Mmmm I love you too." Kurt said breathlessly, the two walked hand in hand Back to the bedroom Chad completely forgotten.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning Blaine could not take his eyes off of the baby grand piano sitting in the corner of the living room. Come to think of it Blaine had been looking at it every morning.

"Blaine Honey, is there some reason why you are looking at our piano so intently?" Aunt Val asked looking at Blaine questioningly.

"Um. Actually yes. Do you mind if I play something on it?"

"Well of course you can play on in, it might be a little out of tune but go ahead." Blaine walked over playing a few notes testing out whether or not in was in tune before sitting down to play.

"So I learned how to Play this piece a long time ago when I was little and I have loved it and been playing it ever since. This one is for you Kurt." Blaine looked to Kurt his smile bursting out from not only his lips but his eyes as well as everyone including Chad gathered around the piano.

Blaine began by playing the first few notes and his fingers dancing effortlessly across the keys of the baby grand. As the song progressed on Blaine closed his eyes devoting the notes to memory as he poured all his emotions into playing this beautiful piece of music. The song drifted to a close and there was not one dry eye in the room.

"That was…" Carole started

"Simply Breathtaking." Kurt finished walking over to Blaine's side.

"Blaine, I had no idea you played so beautifully, how come we have never heard you play before?" Burt asked handing a tissue to Carole.

"Honestly I have only ever played for my parents and Kurt."

"Yeah, but baby I have never heard you play like that before. I have only ever heard you play top forty's stuff, never anything that moving." Kurt said running his hands through Blaine's soft curls.

"Why thank you. I just love this piece so much, it makes me feel so much joy and it kind of reminds me of you, because you fill me with so much joy." Blaine blushed at how corny he sounded looking down slightly. Kurt pulled his face to his own kissing his lips softly before pulling away.

"Dang Bro, you should play like that for glee club, it could help us win regionals, with your whole play this big emotional song and make everyone cry like a baby stuff." Puck stated making everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast, Kurt and Blaine almost never parting even just for a second. It was just about time for them to head back and everyone was saying their goodbyes. Everyone had said goodbye to everyone else except for Kurt and Blaine to Aunt Val and Aunt Stacey.

"Oh I am going to miss you two so much!" Aunt Val pulled Kurt and Blaine into a bone crushing hug, followed by a bone crushing hug from Aunt Stacey.

"I am going to miss you guys so much, it was so good to see and spend time with you again." Kurt in turn pulled them both back into a hug, tears threatening to fall. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the Aunt's pulled Blaine into the hug and Kurt stepped back to give them some time.

"Blaine, you take care of our boy now ok." Aunt Val told him gripping his hand.

"I promise, I would never dream of not taking the best care of him possible!"

"Welcome to the family Blaine, we love you too, so much already." Aunt Stacey responded gripping the other hand.

"Thank you, I love you guys too." He walked away from them back to Kurt a single tear running down his cheek; Kurt reached up running his thumb along the tear track before kissing his lips softly.

"Sorry to interrupt kid but I just wanted to let you know that Chad will be staying with us for a few days, we will be ridding home with you two, Rachel and Finn." Burt said happily clueless to what had happened earlier that morning. They all climbed into their respective cars Kurt making room for Chad in the back. Kurt walked around to the driver's side to ask Blaine if he would prefer if Kurt drove home.

"Hey love, do you want me to drive home? You could sleep in the passenger sleep while I drive, you seem a little tired." Kurt asked brushing a few stray curls out of Blaine's face.

"No I'm ok angel, I'm not too tired and I don't mind driving." Kurt nodded his head before walking around to the passenger door of Blaine's escalade as Blaine reached across the center console to open the door for him from the inside. Kurt climbed in last seeing as everyone else was already in the car; he looked back at Chad asking him for a water bottle and Dr. Pepper. Chad fished around in the cooler beside him pulling out the drinks and passing them up to Kurt. Kurt popped open the Dr. Pepper and held it out to Blaine.

"Here babe." Blaine took a long drink from it and passed it back to Kurt.

"Thank you angel." Blaine smiled over at Kurt, the one that always made him melt, the just for him smile, and smiled back. They drove along for an hour and a half singing songs from the radio and joking about things from glee club, Chad was quiet most of the time. That was when their song came on, Teenage Dream. They both looked at each other huge grins breaking out across their faces as they busted out singing along to their favorite song. As the song came to a close they were both giggling and laughing as Kurt leaned across the center console to peck Blaine on the cheek before entwining their fingers and kissing their clasped hands. The rest of the ride passed peacefully with no trouble from Chad who was now waking up in the back seat as they pulled into the driveway. They all climbed out of the cars with their stuff and trudged up to the house after their long week.

As Kurt and Blaine were making their way down stairs to Kurt's room Burt stopped them.

"Hey Kurt, Chad will be staying in your room with you and Blaine, he would stay in Finn's room, but puck and Sam are staying over for a few days too." Kurt nodded at his dad and waved for Chad to follow them down stairs.

"Ok Chad, do you mind sleeping on the air mattress?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine shed their shoes, dropped their stuff and climbed into Kurt's bed.

"Actually could I sleep with you in your bed?" Chad winked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah that would be a big fat nope; this bed is reserved for me and my sexy boyfriend who just so happens to be named Blaine, not Chad." Kurt responded yet again rolling his eyes. Blaine turned to Kurt acting as if Chad had never made the comment, pulling him to sit on his lap.

"Ok so I have to leave soon, but I will be back tomorrow morning for breakfast and I'm yours for the rest of the week." Blaine said snuggling into Kurt's back.

"Where are you going?" Chad asked enthusiastically.

"Home for the night, my parents are coming home from Denmark to do some stuff and they want to have dinner with me before they leave at four tomorrow morning for their flight back to Denmark." Blaine responded depressingly. "I would much rather stay here." Kurt turned around and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"It's ok beautiful, you will be back early in the morning. Plus I am thinking about inviting Mercy over to spend the night tonight, we need a little more estrogen in this pit of testosterone." Blaine started laughing, followed by Kurt at his statement. "But that leaves me with one question, I know that I said earlier that my bed was reserved for you and me but since Mercy might be coming over do you think we could make an exception?" Kurt said batting his eye lashes flirtatiously.

"Only for Mercy, and maybe Rachel." Blaine said jokingly pressing his lips to Kurt's again and only pulling away when Chad cleared his throat.

"Hey Blaine, could I get in on that?" Chad asked a look of confidence crossing his face. Blaine ignored his and Kurt crashed his lips back against Blaine.

* * *

An hour later Blaine was getting ready to leave and Kurt had walked him out to his car.

"Ugg, don't leave me here with him by myself!"

"Baby, Mercedes will be here in a few minutes, and I will be back bright and early in the morning, I promise."

"Ok, fine, I love you handsome."

"Love you too beautiful." Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's and backed him up to the car kissing his way into Kurt's mouth. A horn sounded from a few feet away and they broke apart searching for the disrupter, it was Mercedes.

"Why hello boys, please excuse me for interrupting." Mercedes giggled and walked past the boys pushing Blaine back to Kurt. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt yet again kissing his lips.

"Ok, bye baby, see you in the morning."

"Bye handsome." Kurt mumbled kissing Blaine's lips for the last time that evening.

* * *

Kurt was settled upstairs on his bed with Mercedes with Chad on the air mattress and Kurt was getting annoyed by his presence, Mercedes could tell.

"Hey Chad you look a little bored, why don't you go play Call of Duty with Finn and the boys? They are upstairs in the living room." Mercedes told him acting as if it wasn't a question.

"OK, I guess." Chad got up and walked away turning around to wink at Kurt. As soon as he walked out the door the gossip doors opened.

"Oh god Mercedes, the more Chad flirts with me the more I want Blaine, like want him want him!"

"When was the last time you guys did anything?"

"That night in the shower, it has been days Mercy, days! And it's going to be longer because Chad has to stay in our room, and I am sure as hell not doing anything with him in the room!" Kurt huffed running a hand through his hair.

"Haha, you guys are too cute all sex deprived and stuff."

"Ugg lets just go to sleep, the sooner I sleep the sooner Blaine will be back!'

"Alright, night Boo."

"Night Cedes, sorry I'm all moody."

"It's ok hun, you just need your boy back."

* * *

Blaine had just dropped his parents off at the airport and rushed to Kurt's house to see his boyfriend. His parents flight was at four so he had to drop them off at three making his arrival time to Kurt's about four thirty seeing as the airport is closer to his boyfriends house than his own. He had just pulled into the Hummel driveway and he fished through his overnight bag he took home to find the house key the Hummel's gave him before his parents left for Denmark that summer. He quietly let himself in leaving his keys in the bowl on the counter before making his way downstairs to Kurt's room. He tiptoed through the room over to the side of Kurt's bed where his boyfriend is sleeping. He knelt down of the bed leaning down to pepper kisses all across his boyfriends face and neck before placing a big kiss upon his lips. Kurt's eyes fluttered open and a huge grin spreads across his face. Blaine pulls Kurt up and they head to the bathroom careful not to trip over Chad. Blaine shuts the door and softly pushed Kurt up against it attacking his lips.

"Kurtie will you take a shower with me? I feel gross!" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips and he began to strip his boyfriend of his pajamas not needing an answer. Kurt in turn began to strip Blaine of his clothing kissing down his neck and sucking a hickey right below his collar bone so it could be easily hidden by any shirt. Blaine pulled back to turn the water on before Kurt pulled him back to him smashing their faces together, they kissed heatedly until the water was warm enough. They both stepped under the warm spray and this time Kurt was the one to press Blaine against the cold wall of the shower. Kurt ran his hands up Blaine's chest to tangle in his hair as he kissed and sucked his way back down. Kurt dropped down onto his knees and looked up to Blaine for conformation.

He moaned softly and Kurt took that as a yes to continue. He kissed the tip of Blaine's cock licking a long stripe up the underside. He sucked gently on the head collecting the pre cum that had collected there. He sucked on the tip softly causing Blaine to moan for more, he sunk his head all the way down taking Blaine in fully.

"Oh God Kurt yes!" Blaine said loudly, Kurt pulled off of Blaine's cock as Blaine whined in protest.

"Baby, you have got to be quiet, we don't want anyone to hear us."

"I want Chad to hear us." Blaine said voice low and slightly growly. Kurt moaned loud but not loud enough for his parents to here. Kurt continued to suck turning Blaine into a writhing puddle of goo. "Kurt, I want you, please baby!" Kurt reached over to the lube they he had put in the bathroom earlier hoping for this. He peppered light kisses up Blaine's abdomen and chest finally coming to a rest on his lips as he lubed up his fingers and presses one into Blaine. Blaine moaned and Kurt took this as an opportunity to push his tongue into his mouth their tongues battling for dominance. Kurt pushed in one finger, then another, then another until he had three fingers stretching Blaine and he was whimpering and moaning into Kurt's mouth.

"I'm ready love, I am so ready!" Blaine moaned pushing farther onto Kurt's fingers. Kurt pulled his fingers out and turned to grab a condom. "No Kurt, I want to feel you, all of you. We have never slept with anyone other than each other and I want to do this, please no condom." Kurt obliged crushing his mouth back to Blaine's and reaching to lube up his acing hard cock. Kurt reached down and took hold of Blaine's thighs pulling him up to himself so he could wrap his legs around Kurt's slim body. With Blaine's back positioned against the wall of the shower he slowly let Blaine sink down onto his cock. They both moaned out in pleasure as Blaine bottomed out and sat there for a moment as Blaine got used to the initial stretch as soon as Blaine was ready he nodded into Kurt's neck kissing and sucking at it as Kurt began to thrust up soft and slow. "Faster baby, harder." Kurt yet again obliged pounding into Blaine as Blaine fell apart completely. "Oh Kurt I'm close, so close." Kurt removed one hand from around Blaine's hips and placed it onto Blaine's ragging hard on, pumping it hard and fast and twisting his wrist just right until Blaine was coming and creaming his name, Kurt following closely behind.

Kurt slipped out of Blaine placing Blaine's feet back on the ground Blaine snuggled into Kurt wrapping his arms around Kurt's slim waist.

"I love you baby."

"I love you two angel, that felt amazing."

"I agree completely , but let's get cleaned up and go to bed, hopefully your perfect ass won't be too sore in the morning."


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: hey guys please read the authors note at the bottom!**

* * *

The pair quickly cleaned up from their session in the shower before tiptoeing across the room to climb into bed next to Mercedes. Kurt climbed in first, snuggling up close to the diva with Blaine climbing in behind him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

* * *

Kurt woke later that morning to sun streaming through his window, illuminating Blaine who was staring down at him. Kurt smiled up at his gorgeous boyfriend pulling him down to snuggle into Blaine's neck, kissing it softly.

"Mmmm… morning, baby," Kurt said into Blaine's neck kissing it again.

"Moring, beautiful. Mmmm please stop doing that." Blaine moaned softly as Kurt pulled back looking into Blaine's honey eyes.

"How was your visit with your family?"

"Boring, I would much rather have been here with you. It was the usual questionable interrogation about if I'm still gay and if I would go back with them to Denmark and meet a bunch of nice ladies they found for me. Again, I told them I was not interested." Blaine said in return kissing down Kurt's neck.

"I can't believe they are still trying to get you to date a girl! When are they going to realize that I'm not going anywhere?" Kurt said pulling Blaine away from his neck and crashing their lips together. "And you better not be going anywhere either."

"Never." Blaine said pressing his lips back to Kurt's again kissing him long and hard. He rolled over on top of Kurt pushing his tongue into Kurt's mouth and rolling his hips down, both of the guests in the room completely forgotten. Kurt moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and tangling his fingers in his curly locks.

Blaine pulled away after suddenly remembering they had friends with them and Kurt whimpered at the loss and tried to pull Blaine back to him.

"Baby, stop; did you forget that Chad and Mercy were here?"

"Oh crap! "

"Shhh, angel, I don't think we woke them up yet." Blaine whispered close to Kurt's ear. Kurt looked over to both Mercedes and Chad to check if they were indeed still asleep and when he confirmed it with at least Chad he moved to look at Mercedes more closely. He got up real close to her face and she began giggling softly.

"Mercy! You could have let us know that you were awake."

"I'm sorry, Hun, you guys are just too cute!" Kurt and Blaine both chuckled softly at this and moved to make their way out of bed quickly followed by Mercedes. They all tiptoed over Chad to make their way downstairs to find breakfast. Kurt and Blaine threaded their fingers together as Mercedes walked in front of them into the kitchen.

* * *

It was only twenty minutes later when Chad walked into the kitchen shirtless.

"Good morning, sexy!" Chad winked at Kurt as he walked in, sitting down across the table. Kurt made a disgusted look and grabbed Blaine's hand when he noticed his boyfriend's tense position.

"Ew, could you put a shirt on." Kurt commented to Chad turning his body more towards Blaine, away from Chad, as he ran his fingers along his boyfriend's thigh up and down slowly. Blaine turned to smile at Kurt as he leaned in close to kiss his face and run his nose along his cheek. Kurt squeezed his thigh in return.

"Oh, please! Don't pretend as if you don't want all of this." Chad stated as he motioned down the length of his body and Kurt actually burst out laughing loudly at his comment.

"OH! You were serious? I totally thought you were kidding!" Kurt kept laughing along with both Blaine and Mercedes as Chad glared in Blaine's direction.

"Oh come on, Kurt, don't kid yourself. You are just trying to hide all the attraction you have towards me! It's completely visible. I mean, everyone here can see it." Chad was again being his overly confident self and all Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine could do was stare at him in disbelief.

"No offense, but have you completely lost your mind? You are crazy if you think you have a connection to Kurt. The only attraction that Kurt has is to Blaine and if you can't see that I honestly think that you need to be sent to a mental institution!" Mercedes exclaimed flabbergasted as Blaine leaned across the table to fist bump her. Just then Finn and Puck came thundering down the stairs followed by Mike, putting an end to their conversation for now.

"Hey, Blaine! I didn't know you came back already! That's so cool dude! Where are Burt and Mom?" Finn said loudly for someone who had just woken up as Puck, Mike, and himself walked over to sit with them at the table.

"Hey, Finn, yeah I came back early this morning. I'm not sure about where your parents are, do you think they left a note, Kurt?" Blaine asked his boyfriend questioningly as Kurt got up to look around for a note.

"Yeah, they left one. It says that they went to the store to get food and stuff for an apparent Bar-B-Q that they randomly decided to have tonight. It says to call up all our friends and invite them over and to invite the warblers too. It also says to tell them that it starts at two and that they should bring swim suits." Kurt repeated what he had just read on the note to the rest of the group and then looked at the time. "Okay, so, it's about 10:50 right now so that gives us roughly three hours to get everything ready. We need to prep the pool, decorate and call everyone."

**ok hey guys! sorry for the really long break between chapters! i have not been having a very good year so far and it has been extremely stressful! but other than that i have just been lazy! i got a lot of really amazing reviews from JustAGleek6 and she honestly made me want to start writing again! sorry that this chapter is so short but i have some stuff planned and this seemed like a good cut off point! So more to come and hopefully soon! also this chapter has been edited by JustAGleek6, THANKS I LOVE YOU!**


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N: hey guys, im back! yay! all thanks to JustAGleek6, you are simply amazing and i love you bunches! i truly feel as if we are becomeing good friends even though we barely know eachother! anyway here is this chapter! i will have chapter 20 up shortly and then i wont have anything up for a little bit:) im going out of town and cant bring my computer! BUT I WILL WRITE AS SOON AS I GET BACK! also please no hate reviews, they make me sad! but if you do review constructive criticizim is accepted, but just dont tell me that my story sucks! thanks guys! LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

Everything was decorated and the Bar-B-Q was in full swing as the time hit two that afternoon. All the Warblers and all the new directions were lounging around the Hudmel backyard. Wearing swim suits and swim trunks as Burt, Finn and Puck were cooking on the grill, filling the air with a tasty aroma. Brittany, Santana, Sam, Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David were all playing chicken and volleyball in the pool while Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, and Artie sat out tanning, Artie sitting out because he can't swim. Unfortunately for Blaine and Kurt, Chad sat out, sitting on the other side of Kurt from Blaine, not lingering far from him.

"Babe?" Blaine asked through the friends quiet chattering and the music playing throughout the backyard. Kurt looked over at his boyfriend raising his eyebrows in question at what he needed. "I'm going to go get a drink, and see if your dad needs any help, do you want anything?"

"I'm good, beautiful, thank you though." Kurt cooed at him leaning in to kiss him as he got up to go get his drink. Blaine walked away and Kurt's eyes followed fixated on Blaine's delicious ass. His eyes lingered for a moment before he turned back to his conversation with Mercedes who was sitting in front of him.

"So, we need to have a girls night soon. Just you me, the girls and all our favorite movies." Kurt said to Mercedes as she laughed at his wandering eyes. "What? Mercy, stop laughing at me!" he slapped at her playfully only causing her to laugh more.

"I'm sorry, boo but it's just so cute! Every time one of you walks away from the other you always stare!" she exclaimed, slapping Kurt back.

"Mercy! You know I can't help it… Mmmm he's so pretty!" he cooed dreamily.

"Who's pretty?" Blaine asked as he walked back over to his boyfriend and sitting down next to him again.

"You, gorgeous!" Kurt said, raking his eyes down his boyfriend's muscular frame sending a shiver through his boyfriend's body.

"Mmmm thanks, angel, you're pretty gorgeous yourself." Blaine cooed reaching over and grabbing Kurt's hand. "Your dad said that he was going inside to cool off for a bit, he also said that he and Carole were going to go pick up Tina and Mike." Kurt nodded at him making a mental note to thank his father and Carole later.

"So, Kurt, can I come to this girls night out? I can only image how wild you and the girls get. It's probably something I would pay to see!" Chad said, looking up and down Kurt's body and placing a hand on his knee. Kurt flinched away from his touch, pushing Chad's hand off of his knee and shifting closer to Blaine.

"I thought I was wrong but apparently I was hundred percent right. You have zero respect for everyone and everything! You have no respect for me by being extremely inappropriate and, quite frankly, making me uncomfortable. You have no respect for my boyfriend or our relationship by continuing to make unwanted advances on me and you have no respect for my friends by being derogatory in both your language and your actions." Kurt huffed out, fuming with rage. Blaine reached over and rubbed his back soothingly hoping to calm him down slightly.

"Oh just give it up, Kurt! I know you want me. Quit lying to yourself and to everyone else!" Chad exclaimed running his hands up Kurt's thighs towards his crotch and leaning in kissing his neck.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Kurt screeched as Blaine lunged at Chad shoving him off of Kurt, leaping in front of his boyfriend to protect him. Chad landed on the concrete in front of where they were all sitting and Blaine turned around to make sure Kurt was alright. All of their friends stilled from what they were doing at Kurt's shriek watching the scene unfold.

"Kurt? Angel? Are you okay?" Blaine asked, checking Kurt's eyes for signs of pain or uncertainty. Kurt could see the worry and concern shining bright through his eyes as Kurt looked at him and he smiled softly at that fact.

"I'm fine, honey, just disgusted." Kurt said quietly reaching up to brush a few stray curls from Blaine's face. "But thank you for being so concerned. "

"Of course, I'm always concerned about you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm okay I promise. I love you, baby." Kurt said, lovingly leaning up to kiss Blaine softly on the lips.

"I love you too, beautiful."

"What is going on here? Why is Chad on the floor?" Burt asked as he, Artie, Tina and Carole walked through the back door.

"Nothing! I just fell!" Chad said from the floor.

"No you did not! Burt, Chad has been making inappropriate advances towards Kurt and it's making not only me but him uncomfortable as well." Blaine said trying his hardest to stay calm.

"Kurt, is what Blaine said true?"

"Yes, dad, it is true It's _entirely_ true." Kurt said pulling Blaine closer to him.

"Chad, can I talk to you inside please?" Burt asked in a very calm manner. Chad quickly got up from the ground next to the pool and hurried after Burt to follow him inside.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry you had to see that." Kurt said, still a little shaken up.

"Don't sweat it, man. Chad is a creep and he needs to calm down. He was being incredibly inappropriate and he is an idiot if he doesn't realize what you and Blaine have." Puck said from over at the grill.

"Thanks Puck, we appreciate it." Blaine said for both himself and Kurt.

* * *

"Chad, have a seat son." Burt said, sitting down in his chair next to the couch. Chad sat down on it hastily. "I want you to know that what you have been doing is extremely inappropriate and I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in my household. If you cannot cut out what you are doing and stop harassing my son's relationship then I will have to call your mother and have her come and get you because you will not be staying here. Hell, I will take you home myself if I have too! Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Chad answered automatically.

"Now, I don't know how you don't see it because everyone in the world and most certainly everyone in that back yard can see how in tune Kurt and Blaine are with each other. For the longest time I did not want to believe it because I didn't want to lose my son to another man. But that isn't the case. I have gained a son. I feel as if you are blind if you can't see the connection and love that those two have." Burt said, realizing for the first time that everything he said rang true.

"I do see it sir. I guess… I guess I just didn't want to believe it. I wanted their relationship to be fake. I wanted to push him-Kurt- to see if he would start doubting their relationship because I wanted him for myself. I'm sorry, sir." Chad said quietly as he hung his head low.

"Well, Chad, thank you for apologizing to me but I think you need to apologize to everyone outside, especially Kurt and Blaine."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside everyone was still shocked as to the way Chad had acted. No one knew what to say or how to act until Blaine finally broke them all from their thoughts.

"Kurt, are you sure you're okay? He kind of threw himself at you." Blaine asked softly crouching in front of his boyfriend and placing a hesitant hand on his knee.

"Yeah, I'm fine, baby, I promise. It just sort of feels as if he molested me. I mean, my thighs and neck are, like, burning where he touched me." Kurt answered, not knowing how to put how he was feeling into exact words.

"Oh Kurt, I am so sorry!" Blaine said worriedly, wanting to help Kurt but not knowing how.

"Blaine, it's not your fault. You don't have to apologize." Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls and pulled him closer. "Kiss me and make it better?" he asked with wide innocent eyes directed exactly at Blaine. Blaine only chuckled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, finally sure that he was okay. Just then as the couple pulled away Chad walked out of the door into the back yard.

"Um, guys, I wanted to talk to all of you. I want to sincerely apologize for the way I have been acting in front of everyone. But I want to especially apologize to you," Chad said, looking over at Kurt and Blaine. "Kurt and Blaine, for being highly inappropriate and for making you feel uncomfortable in any way." Blaine looked at Kurt to see his reaction and to gauge how he feels about Chad's apology.

"Do you believe him, angel?" Blaine asked, turning his face to look into Kurt's eyes.

"Yes, I believe him. And thank you for apologizing, Chad." Kurt said, seeming as if he was okay.

"Well, now that we got that put of the way! Let's get this party started! Again!" Puck yelled as he flipped the last burger off the grill.

* * *

**thanks again! please review!**


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: hey guys here is chapter 20! im leaving to go out of town like right now so i will catch you all when i come back! i will have my phone so i can reply to reviews and stuff if you guys leave any! thanks again to JustAGleek6! love you!**

* * *

It was a few days after the Bar-B-Q and so far everything had been going good. Chad was still staying at the house and he had not made any more inappropriate comments or actions towards anyone in the house. Kurt and Mercedes had planned tonight to be the night of their sleepover and somehow it turned into a giant slumber party. The boys would be staying in Finn's room/the living room for their night of boy activities and call of duty marathons while the girls and Kurt would be staying downstairs in his room for a night of gossip, movies, skin care and makeup.

Kurt and Blaine were lounging on Kurt's bed as they waited for their friends to arrive, basking comfortably in each other's presence. Blaine was laying flat on the bed with his head propped against a pillow while Kurt was lying on his side pushed up close next to Blaine with his head resting next to his and his right arm and leg draped across Blaine's body. Music was playing softly in the background. Everything had been so hectic since they got home and they hadn't had very much time to just be with each other without being rushed or interrupted.

"Mmmm, this is nice." Kurt hummed into Blaine's neck, kissing it softly.

"It is, angel, it is. It feels nice just to lay here with you." Blaine said, turning on his side to face Kurt. "We haven't done this in a while. No sex, no heated rushed moments. Just you and me." Kurt smiled lovingly at Blaine before leaning in to kiss him softly. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips as he pushed forward again with more force taking the kiss deeper. They kissed languidly for a few minutes before Kurt pulled away resting his head on Blaine's chest.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's chest.

"I love you too, beautiful." Blaine cooed back running his fingers through Kurt's delicate hair as Kurt ran his fingers along Blaine's chest sending shivers down both boys spines.

_Ding Dong!_ The door bell sounded and the boys knew that their 'just them' time would be no more.

* * *

Later that night, all the girls were down in Kurt's room chatting and stuff while all the boys were in Finn's room playing call of duty. Kurt had planned on going up periodically to check on them and their snack intake, seeing as he knew they could eat a lot and very fast.

"Mercedes, can you pass me that bottle next to you? I am going to moisturize Brittney's face." Kurt said from his spot on the floor in front of Brittney. Mercedes passed him the bottle from her position on the bed where she was painting nails along with Tina and Santana while Rachel, Quinn and Sugar were putting on make-up at Kurt's vanity across the room.

"Alright, all done! What do you girls want to do next?" Kurt asked as he finished off with Brittney, getting up to sit with the girls on his bed.

"Gossip time? I need to get my gossip on so spill all your dirty secrets." Santana directed the question towards all the girls. "Who's got something to spill?"

"I do!" Mercedes said, excitedly wiggling on the bed slightly. "But remember, what I say in this room stays in this room."

"Of course, 'cedes. Keep going" Kurt said, leaning in closer to his best friend ready to hear what she was so excited about.

"Okay. Well, as you all know, Sam and I are dating. Well, last night when he came over to watch movies with me things got a little heated. We didn't go all the way or anything but we did go places." Mercedes said blushing like a mad women.

"Wanky!"

"Ohhhh."

"Work it, girl!"

"Yay, Mercedes! I'm so happy for you!" Kurt said, jumping up and down on the bed like the rest of the girls.

"What about you Kurt? You and Blaine?" Mercedes asked causing Kurt to blush like she was earlier.

"What do you mean? What about me and Blaine?" Kurt asked questioningly. "You guys know we have sex, that's no secret."

"Hm, let's see… Top or Bottom? Bareback? Is he kinky? Is he good in bed?" Santana asked firing off her questions at lightning speed.

"Okay, wow, um, both I guess. It just depends on how we feel at the moment. Yes, bareback, we haven't slept with anyone other than each other so why not. Yes, he can be kinky but then again so can I. And, oh God yes! He is amazing in bed! I am getting shivers just thinking about it." Kurt said no longer feeling embarrassed over what he shared with his friends. They are gossiping, so why not?

"I bet he's yummy!" Sugar commented causing them all to burst out laughing! "I'm just saying, Kurt, you got yourself a very gorgeous boy and he looks very yummy!"

"Correction, I have myself a very gorgeous man. Yes, he is yummy, and thank you, Sugar. I feel very lucky if I say so myself. On that note, I'm going to go check on their snacks. See you ladies soon!" he said as he strutted off up the stairs. He grabbed more snacks for the boys along the way before heading to finn's room to fill them up. Kurt walked into the room noticing the boys had paused the game and they were just lounging around talking, Chad included. He seemed to really be fitting in now that he has gotten off of the Kurt bandwagon.

"Hello boys, how is boy's night going?" Kurt walked over to the chip bowls to fill them up and refilled the cooler with more drinks before walking over to Blaine.

"We're good, thanks Kurt." Finn said from across his room on a couch. All the boys were sprawled out everywhere with puck and Mike on Finn's bed. Finn, Artie, Joe, and Rory were on the couch, and Blaine and Sam were sitting on the rug with big rugs on the floor.

"Hey, baby, you boys need anything?" Kurt said sitting down next to Blaine and brushing his curls away from his face.

"No, I think were good. Thank you, angel." He responded leaning in to kiss him softly. "How is girl's night going?"

"It's good. Lots of good girl talking going on, I really needed it." Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair again before moving to get up.

"No! Come back!" Blaine whined, pulling Kurt back to him and onto his lap.

"Honey, I have to go, the girls are waiting on me but you guys holler if you need anything, okay?" Kurt said nuzzling into Blaine's neck, taking in his sent before moving to get up again.

"Okay. Love you, beautiful. You have fun with the girls."

"Love you too, handsome, you guys have fun too." Kurt left the room as all the guys called their goodbyes and thank you's.

* * *

The night progressed well, the girls getting all their gossip in and the boys getting all their game playing in. It was verging on three o'clock in the morning and just as the boys were going to fall asleep, Blaine got up to go check on the girls and Kurt.

Kurt hadn't come down in a while and Blaine wanted to make sure they were all okay. When he walked down into Kurt's room he saw all the girls sleeping piled up on Kurt's bed, the air mattress and the couch he had in his room, yet Kurt was lying on the floor looking slightly uncomfortable. Blaine walked over to Kurt and knelt down and lifted him gently into his arms. Kurt immediately snuggled closer into Blaine's embrace as Blaine carried him over to lay him gently on the bed next to Mercedes.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked groggily, confused as to what was going on.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay. You fell asleep on the floor and I was just moving you to the bed." Blaine cooed into Kurt's ear as he knelt down beside the bed.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Blainey, I love you." Kurt whispered falling asleep again.

"Of course, beautiful. I love you too. Sleep tight." Blaine kissed him gently on the lips then again on the forehead before moving away from the bed. Blaine moved quietly around the room placing blankets on all of the girls before running his fingertips across Kurt's face and leaving quietly, careful not to disrupt any of the sleeping beauties.


End file.
